Paz
by Ceci Tonks
Summary: Aunque no puedan verlo, todo está en llamas. Les quema la piel, la sangre, las entrañas, el alma. Pero solo porque estén ardiendo no significa que vayan a morir. Esta es la historia de cómo sobrevivieron. Advertencia: fic AU de "Guerra".
1. Retorno

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un fic AU, que se desprende de los personajes de _«_ **Guerra** _»_. Es una continuación que sostiene todo lo que se narra en esa historia y supone que la Orden del Fénix ganó y nadie murió.

Esta es una historia de negación.

.

* * *

 ** _Paz_**

* * *

 _._

1\. Retorno

 _m. Vuelta al lugar o a la situación en que se estuvo._

 _._

* * *

 _«Hacía un frío espantoso para esa época del año, pero el clima ya no significaba algo más. El frío solo era frío._

 _La primera voluta de tabaco relajó los dedos atrofiados de Mar, que había estado retorciendo su servilleta en el regazo, oculta de los demás._

 _—¿Cuándo llegaste a Londres? —preguntó Sirius con tranquilidad. Se había apostado debajo del alero de los Potter, sentado sobre el pequeño escalón que descendía al parque. Mar titubeó pero tomó sitio a su lado, a una distancia prudencial._

 _El reflejo de otras mil veces en las que habían intentado hablar al abrigo del mundo._

 _—Hace poco menos de un mes —explicó, desapasionada._

 _—¿Egipto? —tanteó Sirius, fumando de cara al vacío._

 _—China —corrigió ella. —Hice un curso de medimagia oriental. Un año._

 _El aludido silbó por lo bajo._

 _—Interesante._

 _—¿Qué haces tú? —soltó Mar, sin poder reprimir su ansiedad._

 _—Errar con la moto dejó de ser divertido —comentó él, intentando imitar su tono. Se encogió de hombros. —Y es difícil estar lejos de Harry —detrás del nombre del niño, había muchos más. —Soy rompedor de maldiciones. En Gringgots. Se me da bien. Y no es muy asfixiante._

 _—Está bien —Marlenne se lo pensó. —Te pega. ¿Vives en Londres?_

 _—Sí, aunque paso la mayor parte del tiempo aquí. Remus se cagó y se fue a vivir con Peter. No entiendo por qué._

 _—Yo sí._

 _Una única mirada elocuente antes de regresar al vacío._

 _—¿Cómo está Marilyn? —preguntó Sirius, saliendo del paso._

 _—Bien. Ya está en quinto año. No sabe bien qué hacer luego, pero le he dicho que no se preocupara —los ojos de Mar chispeaban bajo el flequillo, como siempre que hablaba de su hermana. —Está saliendo con Donny._

 _—Es sabido que las McKinnon tienen un pésimo gusto para elegir pareja._

 _—Ya lo sé._

 _Silencio. Y tabaco. Sirius encendió el tercer pitillo, sin darse cuenta que tenía las manos sudadas. La curva del cuello de Mar estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentirla entre los dientes._

 _—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —inquirió, moviéndose para hacer remitir el tirón entre las piernas._

 _—¿A qué te refieres?_

 _—¿Te quedarás en Londres?_

 _—San Mungo me ofreció una plaza. Está muy bien. Creo que pretenden que me haga cargo del ala de niños en unos años. No creo que pueda rechazarlo._

 _—Vale. ¿Volverás a casa, entonces?_

 _—Supongo que alquilaré algo. Cerca._

 _—Ya basta de viajar._

 _—Sí. Ya me encontré a mí misma, ¿sabes? —dijo, sincera. —Y como dices, es duro estar lejos de Harry._

 _—Ya._

 _Marlenne se puso de pie, con el último estertor en forma de voluta saliendo del cigarro de Sirius y le dio la espalda, regresando al interior marcado de bullicio. Sirius sintió los labios calientes, buscando el contacto que le había rehuido por años._

 _Le besó la nuca. Mar lo dejó hacer, aterrada que sus rodillas no la sostuvieran —como una idiota, como si no hubiese pasado ni un día desde la última vez que se habían visto— y regresaron al salón.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **28 de Marzo de 1984**

Marlenne despertó un poco desorientada. Todavía no se acostumbraba a aquel sitio, ni a la humedad, ni la sensación definitiva de hallarse en casa.

El sol se reflejaba con insistencia contra la capa de nieve que se había extendido el día anterior, y acabó por dañarle los párpados. Sin ganas, espió por entre las mantas hechas un lío, resignada.

Estaba sola.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama, sin darle importancia a su desnudez. El estómago le rugió, enfadado. Su cuerpo todavía no se acostumbraba a la nueva vida, y le ponía de mal humor saberse con hambre.

Procurando no dejar que las emociones la conquistaran, pateó las sábanas y se puso de pie. No tenía sentido darle vueltas al asunto: llevaba años lidiando con el temperamento irascible y cambiante de Sirius Black. Que se hubiese escabullido en la madrugada era casi tan factible como que estuviese esperándola con el desayuno.

Sin embargo, sabía que eso no sucedería.

La noche anterior, Mar se había despedido de los Potter con una tranquilidad que hacía tiempo no sentía. La velada había sido agradable, sincera. Extrañaba estar en familia, por más que se lo negase. Había abrazado con sentimiento a Remus y a Benji y hasta le había hecho una extraña mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa a Dorcas antes de dirigirse a la puerta con Harry en brazos. El niño no quería que su madrina se fuese, pero Mar le había susurrado al oído promesas que no pensaba incumplir y, con un puchero, Harry había accedido regresar a los brazos de su padre.

—Te veremos pronto, ¿verdad? —había preguntado Lily en la puerta, en una mezcla sin diluir de cariño y ansiedad.

Pero lo que había dicho era cierto.

Mar se había perdido por demasiado tiempo. Era momento de regresar a casa.

—Sí.

—Buenas noches, Mar —se había despedido James. —Harry, saluda a Mar.

El niño no había querido hacer el gesto con la mano y, enfurruñado, había intentado quitarse de encima a su papá con el puño en su mejilla. En vez de eso, le había hecho una seña a la joven que, extrañada, se acercó y consiguió un sonoro beso estampado contra su piel.

—Hasta luego, Harry —había murmurado, enternecida. Sonriendo de verdad.

Sirius no había mediado ni una palabra. Cuando volteó y salió por la puerta principal, sencillamente se puso de pie, tomó su abrigo —despeinando a su ahijado en el proceso, que seguía peleando con James, muerto de risa— y la siguió a la noche blanca abierta frente a sus ojos.

Mar no hizo preguntas. El cuello le latía allí donde él la había besado algunas horas atrás, y dejó que caminaran en silencio por El Valle, mecidos por la brisa gélida. Se aparecieron en Londres luego de un vistazo, y Sirius continuó imitando sus pasos hasta alcanzar un edificio muy moderno, en el centro de la ciudad.

Era un arriendo temporal, hasta que Mar decidiese qué era lo que quería hacer. Hubiese preferido alquilar en Manchester pero con Marilyn en Hogwarts, no tenía sentido obligarse a revivir viejos recuerdos.

Londres estaba bien.

Subieron en un mutismo absoluto, sereno. Mar no tuvo siquiera que encender las luces.

Se desnudaron como si no hubiese pasado ni un solo día desde que habían tomado caminos opuestos. El eco de todas las peleas, los gritos, los llantos que se materializaron con su primer choque quedaron ahogados con el susurro de sus gemidos, anhelantes, necesitados.

Largamente esperados.

Pero no habían hablado, por supuesto. Mar seguía siendo Mar en el fondo, y Sirius no parecía dispuesto a cooperar para el diálogo. Por eso, a pesar de que el corazón se había disparado dolorosamente al ver que Sirius no estaba, la chica no pudo más que resignarse.

Después de todo, seguían siendo ellos, no importaba el tiempo que pasara.

Se dispuso a vestirse para comenzar la jornada —tendría que volver a pasar por San Mungo, a evaluar los detalles de la propuesta y tomar una decisión de una vez— cuando oyó ruidos en la entrada.

—¿Qué…? —alerta —una vieja costumbre que no se desprendía de aquellos quienes habían peleado en una guerra—, tomó la varita y corrió hasta la sala, con la maldición sujeta a los labios.

Estuvo a punto de lanzarla, a pesar de que el idiota que estaba allí parado no era otro que Sirius.

—¿Pero qué…? —barbotó, estupefacta. —¡Imbécil, me asustaste!

—Pues te ves muy bien.

Mar quiso saltarle al cuello, como solía ocurrir con casi todo lo que él decía. Sin embargo, es vez llevaba algo de razón: estaba desnuda y despeinada, ni siquiera se había lavado el rostro para quitarse los restos de sueño. Bufando —el flequillo seguía volando hacia atrás por un segundo, porque había cosas que no cambiaban ni con el tiempo—, encantó su ropa para que llegase hasta ella mientras evaluaba el desastre que Sirius había hecho en su entrada.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —siseó, de mal modo, ecasquetándose la camiseta por la cabeza.

—Es bastante evidente, ¿no crees?

—No.

El joven tenía un montón de cosas, algunas rozando lo ridículo. Había una enorme maleta vieja que estaba recostada junto a la puerta, algunas ollas oxidadas y al menos tres chaquetas de cuero sobre la silla más cercana. Sirius todavía sostenía dos bolsas, una en cada mano, y la miraba con un poco de burla bailándole en los labios.

—Ilumíname —exigió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Se suponía que volverías más inteligente que antes de tus viajes exóticos, no más tonta —se carcajeó Sirius, dejando las bolsas junto a la maleta. —Me mudo.

—¿Qué?

—Es un concepto sencillo: llevas tus cosas a un nuevo sitio.

—Ya sé lo que significa —se exasperó Mar, tratando de ignorar el quejido recurrente de su estómago. —Me refiero a por qué demonios crees que tienes que hacerlo.

—Porque vamos a vivir juntos —respondió, como si fuese evidente.

—¿Disculpa? —el tono de Mar se elevó dos octavas. —¿Y cuándo hablamos de esto?

—Anoche.

—¿Anoch…? Pero, ¿qué…?

—Aunque si quieres ir a otro lado, por mí está bien. Este piso es demasiado de niña.

—Sirius, ¿puedes escucharme un momento?

—¿Qué?

Marlenne se quedó de pie, con los pies fríos y la mirada encendida, sin entender qué mierda estaba pasando.

—Nunca dijimos que viviríamos juntos —pronunció con cuidado, intentando darle una dirección coherente a sus pensamientos.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Aún no sé si me quedaré aquí permanentemente, no acepté el trabajo y además, Marilyn quiere…

—Pregunté cuál es tu problema —la interrumpió Sirius, cortando de raíz su balbuceo. Ella se encogió un poco, como en los viejos tiempos.

—No seas ridículo —espetó en voz baja, escondiéndose detrás del flequillo. —Que viva aquí no cambia nada. No podemos estar juntos, Sirius, ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando lo intentamos.

—¿Tenemos sexo fantástico?

—Desgracias —corrigió Mar con los labios fruncidos, enojada porque siguiese bromeando. —Estoy hablando en serio.

—También yo —el aludido se pasó una mano por el cabello, resignado. —Ya no hay guerra, Mar. Mírate. Te ves fantástica. Tú lo has dicho: te has encontrado a ti misma. Y yo estoy aquí. Siempre estuve aquí.

—Es una locura —murmuró Mar, tratando sonar convencida. Sirius sonrió con amargura.

—Ya esperé suficiente —se acercó, con esa seguridad que desplegaba al hacer cada movimiento y le tomó el cabello ensortijado para apartárselo de la mejilla. —Vamos a intentarlo, y no me interesa lo que pienses al respecto. Vamos a echar abajo estas paredes. Vamos a pelear hasta quedar afónicos, ¿de acuerdo? El sexo después es todavía mejor.

—Voy a lastimarte —afirmó la joven, obcecada, ignorando lo último. No lo miraba, no podía hacerlo. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—También yo —repuso con absoluta sinceridad. —Pero ya aprendimos que estar separados es peor.

—Estás demente.

—Puede.

—¿En serio vas a quedarte?

—¿Vas a echarme? —la tentó el joven, sonriendo con ganas. —Mi casa es una mierda de cualquier forma, desde que Remus se fue. Lo mío nunca fueron hechizos de limpieza.

Mar sacudió la cabeza, y clavó su mirada en la chispeante de Sirius.

—¿Crees que voy a ser tu criada? —espetó, empujándolo con la palma abierta. El estómago volvió a gruñir, impaciente, y Mar no se dio cuenta que también estaba riendo. —¡Estás demente, aprende a vivir como un ser humano normal primero!

—Mira el lado positivo —se carcajeó él, huyendo de la furia matutina de la chica. —¡Tendrás compañero de piso y mascota, todo en uno!

—¡Sirius, vuelve aquí!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡De verdad lo hice!_

 _No puedo creerlo. No me volví —más— loca, solo que de verdad, de verdad estuve trabajando tanto en este pequeño y nuevo proyecto que me parecía ridículo dejarlo solo juntando polvo._

 _Voy a explicarles._

 _¿Recuerdan esa viñeta AU de «_ **Ecos de Guerra** _» que hablaba sobre todos nuestros personajes como si no hubiesen muerto? Sí, el extracto del principio es de ahí. Bien, desde que escribí eso y reflexioné mucho, muchísimo sobre cómo hubiese sido la vida de cada uno de ellos si Voldemort no se las hubiese arrancado, fui creando casi una historia paralela, un mundo nuevo y totalmente ficticio en el que pasan estas cosas. O para ser divertida e irónica,_ Paz _._

 _No voy a mentirles: este proyecto lleva en mi cabeza demasiado poco tiempo en comparación con Guerra y además, todavía no termino con el principal, así que no sé el grado de coherencia o frecuencia que pueda mantener. Tampoco sé si alguien más que yo está interesado en este AU, pero con dar una oportunidad no perdía nada._

 _Así que aquí estamos. En principio, esta historia será Blackinnon. No hace falta que me justifique, ya saben que los AMO por sobre todas las cosas y ellos fueron los que más me alentaron a continuar esto. De cualquier manera, habrá vistazos a la vida de todos los demás, sobre todo de Dorcas y Benji._

 _Es todo. Quiero agradecer INFINITAMENTE a_ **Vero** _—_ Aisha96 _—, a_ **Jori** _—_ JorimarGB _—, a_ **Naza** _—_ Naza Ford _— y a_ **Luna** _—_ Lunatika _—, porque sin su apoyo inestimable y su capacidad de aguantar TODAS las tonterías que puedo llegar a inventar por minuto, esto no existiría. Ellas contribuyeron a desarrollar y ayudaron incluso con sus headcanons a crear Paz, así que no puedo decirles lo que significan para mí._

 _Voy a retirarme antes de ponerme sentimental._

 _Gracias por todo, de verdad. Espero ansiosa sus opiniones._

 _¡Un beso enorme! Los veo en Guerra._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	2. Convivencia

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un fic AU, que se desprende de los personajes de _«_ **Guerra** _»_. Es una continuación que sostiene todo lo que se narra en esa historia y supone que la Orden del Fénix ganó y nadie murió.

Esta es una historia de negación.

.

* * *

 ** _Paz_**

* * *

 _._

2\. Convivencia

 _f. Vida en común con una o varias personas._

 _._

* * *

 **06 de Abril de 1984**

Marlenne se sentó en la cocina, con las rodillas muy juntas y la taza de café en las manos.

Todavía era temprano.

Sirius dormía en la habitación, y posiblemente no despertara hasta mucho más tarde. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la semana había sido agotadora, había cosas que Mar no se había podido raspar de la piel, y el insomnio era una de ellas.

Había terminado por firmar el contrato con San Mungo poco después del cumpleaños de James. Aunque Sirius le había puesto mala cara cuando ella se negó a que la acompañaran, Mar había sido tajante.

Su tiempo fuera y lejos le había ofrecido el sabor de una vida largamente pospuesta, sin ataduras, y una vez que había probado la idea de libertad, ya no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla ir. Ni siquiera por Sirius.

Al final, lo habían resuelto como siempre. A pesar de que debería estar enojada con él, el eco de las empolvadas discusiones y los arrebatos de excitación la habían golpeado con más fuerza que nunca y se había rendido a que Sirius siempre la hiciera sentir de esa manera.

Aquella mañana, acababa de cumplir su primera guardia de tres días. Sorpresivamente, Sirius se había comportado casi como un ser humano normal; tanto, que Mar hasta había barajado la posibilidad de que el tiempo que habían pasado separados también hubiese hecho mella en él de alguna manera.

La había acompañado a almorzar cada día. Sirius tenía una cantidad inaudita de tiempo libre pues su trabajo era muy flexible y para nada demandante. Había podido escaparse a ver a Harry al menos una vez y había regresado con un montón de estupideces para contar y exasperarla.

Había regresado a casa, cansada luego de la larga guardia, para encontrarlo desnudo en su cama, leyendo una revista.

—Hasta que apareces, ¿verdad?

La noche había terminado mucho más tarde.

Por eso Mar sabía que Sirius no despertaría hasta dentro de un largo rato. Aprovechó para tomarse el café, darse una larga ducha caliente y ordenar un poco el desastre que había ocasionado el terremoto de Sirius solo una semana allí.

Empezaba a darle hambre —una sensación que seguía sin acostumbrarse— cuando tocaron el timbre de la puerta, haciendo eco en toda la sala.

No esperaba a nadie.

Se acomodó un poco el flequillo, y resignada, se levantó a abrir sin molestarse en mirar, suponiendo que sería Lily.

Se quedó de piedra al ver que Dorcas estaba un poco inclinada, con una sonrisa peligrosa y las manos juntas detrás de la espalda, mientras Benji no trataba de disimular su mueca de hastío.

—Así que es cierto que te quedaste aquí —canturreó la joven, sin aguardar invitación para pasar. Mar sostuvo la puerta, estupefacta.

—Lo lamento mucho —musitó Benji, suspirando. —Quise detenerla, pero ya sabes cómo se pone y...

—¡Pero qué bonito lugar! —exclamó Dorcas desde la sala, provocando una nueva expresión resignada en el rubio. —De seguro no lo decoraste tu, ¿verdad, Marlenne?

—Intentaré que sea breve, lo juro —le prometió entonces Benji a Mar, antes de ayudarla a cerrar.

Aturdida, la chica vio cómó Dorcas se paseaba por todo el sitio, curioseando muy atenta.

—¿Qué... qué hacen aquí? —alcanzó a preguntar Mar, parpadeando hacia los recién llegados. Benji se encogió de hombros antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos.

—Tenía que ver para creer esto —sonrió Dorcas, echándose hacia atrás el largo cabello lustroso. Los años no habían cambiado nada su apariencia, ni su poderosa actitud. Sin atención suficiente, casi no se notaba el cojeo de su pierna y parecía que la chica había superado por completo su problema.

Claro que, herida y todo, seguía siendo despampanante, dolorosamente atractiva. Mucho más que Mar.

—¿Qué...? —la pregunta ronca de Sirius quedó cortada porque el chico, bostezando y rascándose la cabeza, alcanzó la sala para darse cuenta de que había mucha más gente de la que esperaba.

Estaba desnudo.

—Bueno... —balbuceó Dorcas, conteniendo la risa, mientras Benji se pinzaba el puente de la nariz. —Parece que no te han quitado lo tuyo, ¿eh, Sirius? —comentó, carcajéandose al fin, mientras sus ojos se deslizaban sugerentemente hacia su miembro.

Mar se armó de una paciencia que no tenía.

—Vístete, imbécil —se le adelantó Benji, negando con la cabeza. Dorcas ahogó una risita contra la palma mientras Sirius terminaba de despertar y pillaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿La comparación sigue doliéndote, Fenwick? —canturreó de inmediato, plantándose bien con los talones en el suelo. Dorcas rió más fuerte.

—Sirius —advirtió Mar en tono monocorde, sin mirarlo. Él sonrió, muy pagado de sí mismo, una última vez, antes de hacer una venia militar y volver a la habitación a buscarse ropa.

Dorcas intentó controlarse, girándose hacia la chica que procuraba mantener la calma.

—¿Así que en verdad están viviendo juntos? —inquirió, todavía divertida por la sorpresiva llegada del joven. —Es un paso muy importante, ¿no creen?

—Llevo en Londres menos de un mes —dijo Mar sin inflexión alguna, haciendo un gesto de desestimación. —Creo que es muy pronto para afirmarlo.

Benji quiso hablar, sobre todo para detener el torrente de comentarios insidiosos que Dor tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero Sirius volvió a aparecer, con una enorme sonrisa y los pantalones a medio abrochar.

—No sabía que vendrían —soltó, acomodándose la camiseta. —¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Visitar a nuestros viejos colegas, ¿verdad? —respondió de inmediato Dorcas, encantada. —Hace tiempo que no te veía, Sirius, estás hecho un ermitaño.

—Estuve ocupado, ¿no, Mar?

La aludida resopló, oliendo la tormenta. El tiempo que había pasado también le había enseñado a desprenderse de lo que no le interesaba. Benji la captó de inmediato.

—Ven, deja a los trogloditas —la conminó, haciendo una seña hacia la cocina. —Si Dorcas fuese hombre, estarían haciendo una pelea de pollas.

—¿Disculpa? —chilló ella, ahogada por el ladrido en forma de carcajada de Sirius.

—¿Quieres café? Me gustaría oír sobre tus viajes —Benji ignoró deliberadamente a Dorcas, dándole la espalda y yendo con Mar hacia la cocina. —No pudimos hablar demasiado durante el cumpleaños de James.

—¡Oigan!

El portazo volvió a ahogar la exclamación de Dorcas, que se quedó boquiabierta.

—Bueno, no voy a decir que no te lo mereces —comentó Sirius, enarcando una ceja. El efecto quedaba deslucido por su sonrisa divertida. —Pero me importa una mierda que Benji se traiga lo que sea que tengan entre ustedes, no pienso permitir que se encierre con Mar allí, así que si me disculpas...

—¿Todavía estás celoso de él? —se mofó Dorcas, desesperada por recuperar un poco de dignidad. —Eso es absurdo, ya sabes.

—No tanto como que sigas metiéndote con Mar —contraatacó Sirius, esta vez con las dos cejas levantadas. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Claro que no lo hago. Es solo una broma.

El joven no le creyó ni un poco.

—Tu carácter de mierda no cambia ni viviendo con Benji —fingió lamentarse, mientras daba con un cigarro de sus bolsillos.

—Tampoco el tuyo —terció ella, provocativa, haciéndole una seña.

A la vez, abrieron la puerta de la cocina, esperando una exagerada reacción que no llegó.

Ni Mar ni Benji se inmutaron, sirviendo café con increíble parsimonia.

—¿Ya se calmaron? —preguntó el rubio, echándole azúcar a su taza.

—Ya decidimos que mi polla es más grande, sí —decretó Sirius antes de desplomarse en una silla, en diagonal al chico. —Gracias por preguntar.

Dorcas se rió y se acomodó junto a Benji.

—Mar estuvo en China —informó él, ignorando por completo el comentario desubicado, intentando llamar la atención de la chica a su lado. —Estudiando medimagia oriental.

—Eso se oye fascinante —declaró de manera exagerada Dorcas, observando a Mar. Le sorprendió notar que ella le sostenía la mirada, por debajo del flequillo. —¿Fuiste con un equipo?

A la aludida le soprendió el interés, pero no encontró excusa para no responder.

—Sí.

—¿De ingleses?

—Sí, también norteamericanos.

—Vaya, toda una fiesta. ¿Se lo montaron en la Muralla?

Mar estaba demasiado acostumbrada a eso, llevaba lidiando con Sirius una eternidad.

—No.

—Qué aburrido.

—Por lo que sé, también tu te has vuelto aburrida, ¿verdad? —lanzó Sirius, dispuesto a darle un respiro a la chica. Mar suspiró antes de tomar su taza y sentarse a su lado.

—Jamás.

—Eres un Auror profesional y te acuestas solo con un hombre —siguió pinchándola él, atento, de soslayo, a la reacción de Benji. —¿No te parece...?

—Algunos maduramos, Sirius —lo interrumpió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. —Es un privilegio al que no todos pueden acceder.

—¿Verdad? —se mofó el muchacho, sin ceder un ápice. —Pues yo sigo echando polvos en las oficinas de San Mungo, prefiero eso a madurar.

—Sirius, solo cállate —pidió Mar en voz baja, disculpándose con la mirada hacia Benji.

—Soy sincero con nuestras visitas.

—Eres un guarro —terció Dorcas, carcajeándose. —Nunca supe cómo le llevas el ritmo.

—Ni nunca lo sabrás —completó Sirius, haciendo una mueca sugerente antes de pasarle el brazo por los hombros a la chica para atraerla hacia sí. Apabullada, Mar intentó quitárselo de encima.

Al final, lograron mantener una conversación más o menos controlada, a pesar de las pullas en todas direcciones y las indirectas demasiado claras. Mar apenas medió palabra pero, aún así, el café volvió a evaporarse de su taza y en algún momento, sin que se diera cuenta, se vio a sí misma rodeada de la vida normal que siempre había deseado.

Con Sirius.

Benji consiguió arrastrar a Dorcas fuera antes de que quisiera quedarse a almorzar. Sirius se hizo el idiota, fingiendo escoltarla a la puerta como un mayordomo, mientras el rubio sonreía sincero hacia Mar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó por última vez. —Te ves muy bien —aseguró, con esa honestidad sin diluir. —¿Eres feliz?

—Eso voy tratando.

—Cuídate —pidió Benji, en voz baja.

—Tu igual —el joven estaba por seguir los pasos de Dorcas cuando la voz de Mar lo detuvo. —¿Y tu eres feliz?

—¿Te refieres a ella? —inquirió el aludido, desviando la mirada hacia donde Dorcas se reía bajito de algo que Sirius le susurraba al oído. Mar asintió. —Es una pesadilla —sonrió. —Pero sí. La quiero.

La joven pudo entenderlo. Hizo una seña con la cabeza, despidiéndose.

—Juntémonos alguna otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? Sin los trogloditas.

—Sí, claro.

En la puerta, Dorcas se sujetaba el estómago para intentar dejar de reír.

—Ya déjalo —le pidió a Sirius, con lágrimas en los ojos. —Aunque no lo parezca, en verdad... en verdad lo quiero.

—Pero eso ya lo sabía desde hacía años —se carcajeó el joven en voz baja. —Tal vez antes que tu.

—No sé por qué lo hago, ¿vale? —se impacientó ella, haciendo una mueca. —Es aburrido, serio, y quisiera ahorcarlo la mitad del tiempo.

—Sí, sé lo que se siente.

—Pero si no está ahí, pues... Con él puedo dormir tranquila.

—Se llama ser feliz, Dor —sonrió Sirius, esta vez sin mofa en la mirada. —Sin guerra.

—Bueno... —lo imitó la chica, estirando las comisuras. —Parece que la guerra ahora está dentro de casa. Ya sé que tengo un carácter de mierda, pero no podemos dejar de pelear. Contigo era más fácil.

—También sé a lo que te refieres —confesó Sirius, cómplice. —Bueno, cuando quieras tomar una cerveza...

—Claro. Adoro ver cómo Benji intenta disimular que está celoso.

—Al final solo me utilizas para tus sucios planes —intentó reprenderla, frunciendo la nariz. Dorcas se carcajeó.

—El sucio aquí eres tu.

—Vámonos de una vez —pidió Benji, llegando desde atrás. —Ya has hecho suficiente desastre.

Esbozando su mejor sonrisa angelical, Dorcas asintió y, buscando por un segundo a Mar con la mirada, sonrió más y se levantó sobre sus puntas para saludar a Sirius con un beso en los labios.

Benji suspiró y la llevó del brazo para marcharse.

Sirius se carcajeó cuando la chica giró el rostro para captar su atención y pronunciar lentamente.

 _«Te lo dije.»_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _¡Hola a todos otra vez!_

 _Primero que nada, y aunque las mayúsculas no alcancen, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO A ESTE PROYECTO._

 _Estoy alucinada, de verdad. Aunque vengo delineando hace un tiempo ya la idea, estaba muy nerviosa porque no me gusta dejarme llevar por impulsos cuando se trata de historias más largas como esta, y además, seamos sinceros: básicamente estoy escribiendo un fic sobre mi fic, y eso es ridículo. Así que no pensaba que esto tuviese mucha repercusión, más bien había empezado a publicar casi como una muestra de cariño a la historia y no por buscar en verdad que nadie me leyera._

 _Estoy contentísima. No puedo dejar de agradecerles porque me llenan de emoción y, como les digo siempre, hacen que quiera ser más grande solo para merecerlos._

 _Aquí les traigo otra escena de esta locura que estamos comenzando. Como ven, no será algo de proporciones exageradas como Guerra, intento mantenerlo bajo control y con capítulos cortos, casi viñetas. Aún no estimé realmente cuanto llevará, pero prometo que no será muy largo._

 _Esta vez quería presentar la otra pareja estelar, porque aunque todos en Guerra merecían muchísimo más de lo que el destino les tiene preparados, creo que luego de Sirius y Mar, las vidas de Dor y Benji fueron de las más injustas._

 _Como siempre, no pude dejar de mantener la esencia que tienen como personajes, y me divertí muchísimo imaginando esto. Creo que no les comenté, pero esto tendrá sutiles spoilers y referencias a la historia principal, lógicamente. Tal vez no todo lo que diga acá haya pasado en Guerra, pero no teman, llegará pronto. Ojalá les haya gustado._

 _Estoy considerando que Paz tenga una frecuencia semanal, como Guerra, pero claro que voy a priorizar el segundo. De momento estimo que será los martes, pero iremos viendo. Como siempre, pueden mantenerse al tanto de las actualizaciones en Twitter o en Facebook, me buscan como **Ceci Tonks** y listo._

 _No puedo dejar de señalar a mis cuatro musas, que están las veinticuatro horas del día escuchando mis ideas y compartiendo headcanons y fotos y videos y la vida misma. Son todo._

 _Es todo. Los quiero demasiado, de verdad._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	3. Fraternidad

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un fic AU, que se desprende de los personajes de _«_ **Guerra** _»_. Es una continuación que sostiene todo lo que se narra en esa historia y supone que la Orden del Fénix ganó y nadie murió.

Esta es una historia de negación.

.

* * *

 ** _Paz_**

* * *

 _._

3\. Fraternidad

 _f. Unión y buena correspondencia entre hermanos o entre un grupo de personas._

 _._

* * *

 **30 de Junio de 1984**

—No puedo creerlo.

—Te pido por favor que te comportes —pidió Mar cuando escuchó la voz en el corredor. Los años pasaban pero todos sus sentidos seguían alerta a cualquier manifestación de su hermana, por más que estuviese a demasiada distancia. Sirius frunció el entrecejo al oír la advertencia.

—¿Por qué lo…? —pero no alcanzó a concluir la pregunta porque la joven se levantó a abrir, antes de que Marilyn alcanzara a tocar.

Seguía siendo un espectáculo que asombraba y generaba en Sirius algo espeso brotándole del pecho el amor sincero que se expresaba en Marlenne cada vez que su hermana aparecía en escena. Aunque llevaban conviviendo algunos meses parecía que no se acostumbraba a las muestras cotidianas de afecto físico, por lo que seguía dejándolo estupefacto la falta de incomodidad que destilaba Mar cuando Marilyn se le echaba al cuello para abrazarla, igual que cuando era niña.

—¡Te extrañé tanto! —chilló enseguida, a pesar de que ya no tenía diez años y ya la había sobrepasado en estatura. Mar le correspondió al abrazo, sonriendo.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua, sintiéndose idiota por estar tan feliz de tamaña estupidez y fue a recibir a la recién llegada.

—Hola, muñeca.

Marilyn dio un salto al escuchar su voz, sonriéndole de vuelta.

—¡De verdad no puedo creerlo!

Se abalanzó también sobre él, dejando a Mar con la ceja alzada y el equipaje a los pies. Sirius se carcajeó y la hizo girar, como cuando era niña.

—Gracias por traerla, Donny, no estaba segura si alcanzaría a ir a la estación porque el turno…

La voltereta se detuvo bruscamente cuando Sirius escuchó a Mar hablando, bajando a Marilyn de nuevo al suelo para estirar el cuello. Recién en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que la puerta no se había cerrado.

Y las palabras de Mar cobraron sentido en su mente.

—No es nada —decía el joven rubio, con la voz grave que parecía haber desprendido cualquier asomo de pubertad. Donny estaba tan alto como él, y lucía rabiosamente parecido a Benji. El mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, la misma serenidad al andar y al sonreírle a Mar.

—Bueno, muñeca, veo que sigues teniendo un gusto de mierda —comentó con intención, captando enseguida la atención de Donny.

Había algo en lo que no se parecía a su hermano, en efecto. Porque Benji nunca había respondido a sus pullas y ahí estaba el crío, intentando fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Vamos, Sirius, no seas así —tironeó Marilyn de su manga, tan inocente como siempre.

—Llevemos esto en paz —advirtió otra vez Mar, cerrando por fin para fastidio de Sirius —que esperaba que el jodido niño se marchara y no que siguiese a las McKinnon a la cocina—.

—¿Entonces es verdad que están viviendo juntos? —inquirió Marilyn enseguida, revoloteando por todo el sitio, como si quisiera dar con pruebas tangibles de la realidad. Donny se había sentado en silencio, aceptando enseguida la hospitalidad de Mar, que se había ufanado en ofrecerle algo de beber aunque Sirius no creía haberla visto agitar la varita allí para nada más que calentar el agua para el café.

—Sí.

—¿No te alegra vivir conmigo? —atacó enseguida Sirius, sentándose frente a Donny con los codos sobre la mesa. Marilyn se veía rabiosamente feliz.

Si tenía que ser sincero, la niña se había llevado mucha más belleza que Mar. Tenía el cabello más claro y lacio, y esos ojos parecidos a los de su hermana mucho más vivos. Los labios carnosos, tan distintos a los finos de Mar, parecían no abandonar nunca la curvatura de la sonrisa.

Aunque era extraño, Sirius también se sentía agradecido de que aquella niña se hubiese terminado de formar de la manera en la que Mar había deseado: su mirada era limpia, clara.

No tenía nada roto en el interior.

—Claro que sí.

—Creo que tu novio no opina lo mismo —sonrió, mostrando mucho los dientes. Escuchó el resoplido de Mar a su espaldas, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—No seas así —repitió Marilyn, risueña, tomando sitio junto a Donny que parecía esmaltado en hielo. —Claro que estás contento con que al fin estén juntos, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto —pronunció despacio, buscando a Mar con la mirada. —Si es lo que tu hermana quiere.

—Es lo que todas quieren, ¿sabes? —ladró él, provocando una sonrisa agria en el rubio.

—No lo dudo, todas menos la que de verdad importa, ¿no?

La carcajada de Marilyn cortó el ambiente de un hachazo, logrando que por una vez Sirius consiguiera cerrar la boca. Mar le pellizcó el costado y le echó la décima mueca de advertencia en menos de quince minutos.

—¿Van a dejar de ser tan tontos? —se lamentó, riendo la joven, fingiendo una exasperación que no sentía. Su hermana rodó los ojos y se dispuso a servir el té.

—Lo lamento —respondió Donny sincero. —Trataré de controlarme.

—Tienes bien adiestrado a tu novio muñeca —terció Sirius, sin poder reprimirse mucho más. Marilyn enrojeció de golpe, boqueando sin hallar respuesta.

—Sirius, si sigues incomodándolos voy a echarte a patadas —afirmó Marlenne cortando de raíz la situación, depositando con fuerza las tazas en la mesa. —Lo siento cariño, pero no tuve tiempo de comprar comida —añadió en voz más suave hacia su hermana. —Apenas terminé el turno hace un momento y…

—No te preocupes —aseguró enseguida Marilyn, recuperando el habla. —Estoy contenta de haber regresado. Estoy segura que ninguno de ustedes sabe cocinar algo decente.

—Supones perfectamente.

—Voy a hacerles el almuerzo todos los días —siguió ella, empecinada y entusiasmada por asumir un rol en aquella casa que se acababa de convertir en su hogar. —Tienen que alimentarse bien para poder marcharse a trabajar. Y también ayudaré en las demás tareas, sé que no tienes demasiado tiempo así que mientras esté aquí haré lo posible para que esto luzca genial, Mar.

—Recuerda que estás de vacaciones —comentó Donny luego de un sorbo. —No tienes que agobiarte, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —apoyó enseguida Marlenne, sacudiendo la mano. —Es tu casa, cariño. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. No te preocupes por lo demás.

—Aunque eso del almuerzo suena tentador —intervino Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. —A tu hermana le vendrá bien dejar de comer basura.

—¿Sigue tomando todo ese maldito café? —se lamentó la niña, haciendo una exagerada expresión de desagrado. El aludido se carcajeó ante el silencio culpable de la joven.

—Más de lo que te imaginas.

—¡Me prometiste que intentarías dejarlo!

—No puedo hacer guardias de treinta horas sin café, cariño, lo siento —explicó de manera escueta Mar, sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Vale, almuerzo y cena —sentenció Marilyn sin dar el brazo a torcer. Había elevando dos dedos para contabilizar sus tareas. —Y si puedo, lo demás. No te creo nada eso de que ya no estás bajo el peso correcto.

—Podría ser peor.

—Sirius, tu no te metas.

—Estoy siendo sincero —masculló él, sacando un pitillo a pesar de la mara cara de Marlenne. —No eres un saco de huesos, es mejor que nada.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí —le dijo ella ignorando el comentario de Sirius. —Estoy perfectamente. Y la hermana menor aquí eres tu.

—Hazle caso a Marlenne —pidió Donny, observando a la niña con tal intensidad que provocó una rodada de ojos por parte de Sirius.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan parecido al idiota de Benji?

—El niño está celoso porque no probará tus almuerzos —aseveró, con su mejor sonrisa de peligro. Mar suspiró, resignada, mientras su hermana se sonreía.

—Vendré todos los días —le siguió el juego Donny, arqueando las cejas. Marilyn aplaudió.

—¡Claro que sí! —chilló, presa de un impulso, besándole la mejilla. Sirius se dobló en dos de risa al ver la expresión complacida y algo sonrojada del niño ante la muestra de afecto.

Definitivamente, no era tan parecido a Fenwick.

Aquel verano sería muy, muy divertido.

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _¡Hola a todos otra vez!_

 _Volvemos a los martes de Paz luego de quince días, y antes de que me digan nada, les explicaré por qué —si aún no pasaron por Guerra—. La semana pasada di comienzo a mi regalo por los 350/400 reviews y subí Reclutas, la otra historia que tenía en el tintero y bueno, aunque parece que soy una máquina de escribir, pues, no soy tanto._

 _Así que decidí ir alternando entre Paz y Reclutas, una semana y una semana. Eso nos deja con viñetas cada quince días en esta historia de negación, para que puedan disfrutar de la otra realidad en Reclutas la semana siguiente. Los espero por ahí también a ver qué me dicen._

 _No tengo mucho que añadir sobre esta, más que la incapacidad de madurar de Sirius es crónica. No saben el embrollo que me estoy haciendo pensando en que tanto Sirius como las McKinnon, Dorcas y los Fenwick estarían todos relacionados de maneras extrañas y graciosas, eso es lo que hace la negación. En Guerra, por ejemplo, Marilyn y Dorcas no se conocerían, pero aquí, son cuñadas. La locura._

 _Ojalá hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendo y divirtiéndose un poco con las estupideces que puede soltar Sirius en menos de diez minutos._

 _Aprovecho para decir que adoro demasiado a Donny y a Marilyn, ya sé que son OC, pero igual no puedo dejar de quererlos._

 _No puedo dejar de señalar a mis cuatro musas hermosas, que hacen que todos mis días tengan sol. Y ya saben todo lo demás._

 _Es todo. ¡Espero sus comentarios! Gracias como siempre por el increíble apoyo a este loco proyecto._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	4. Conciliación

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un fic AU, que se desprende de los personajes de _«_ **Guerra** _»_. Es una continuación que sostiene todo lo que se narra en esa historia y supone que la Orden del Fénix ganó y nadie murió.

Esta es una historia de negación.

.

* * *

 ** _Paz_**

* * *

 _._

4\. Conciliación

 _f. Acuerdo, convenio al que se llega._

 _._

* * *

 **16 de Julio de 1984**

—Estoy hasta los huevos.

—¡Sirius!

El chillido llegó desde arriba, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que no había nadie en la cocina. Traía un cabreo de los mil demonios, pero esa casa siempre conseguía sacarle su mala leche para ser el de siempre.

—Pelirroja, nadie te llamó aquí —gritó, en dirección a las habitaciones. Lily no se dejó amedrentar.

—Si Harry vuelve a oír una maldita palabra tuya…

—Ella no se da cuenta que también está maldiciendo.

James lo observaba divertido, con una ceja enarcada y el periódico en las manos. La encimera lucía desastrosa, estaba seguro que su amigo había intentado —en vano— preparar el desayuno.

—Es muy temprano —señaló con tranquilidad, sin inmutarse por la repentina aparición de Sirius en su cocina. —¿Ahora también discuten de día?

—Estoy hasta los huevos —repitió el aludido, recobrando su mueca agria, antes de tomar una silla para sentarse al revés, con los codos sobre el respaldo. —Esta vez ya fue suficiente.

—Dijiste lo mismo la semana pasada —le recordó James con inaudita tranquilidad, agitando la varita para servirle café.

—¡Aleja eso de mi nariz! —masculló su amigo. Frunció la boca, asqueado, y sorprendió tanto a James que al fin logró dejar el periódico sobre la mesa. No precisó pedir explicación, pues Sirius ya se la estaba dando.

—La maldita enferma solo bebe café, día y noche. ¡Estoy harto! En esa casa del demonio solo hay café y ropa sucia. ¡Si hubiese sabido que sería así…!

—Te prohíbo que sigas hablando así de Mar en mi presencia —interrumpió Lily, alcanzando la cocina con una mirada severa que no se correspondía con su sonrisa divertida.

—Tu presencia no estaba aquí hace tres segundos —contraatacó él, picado.

—Siempre estoy aquí.

—Es verdad —aclaró James, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y les agradecería que dejasen de gritar. Harry está tomando su siesta.

—Yo no estaba gritando —soltó enseguida su esposo, con su mejor cara de inocencia. —Es este loco de aquí, que ni siquiera se digna a tocar el timbre.

Sirius resopló, ignorando todos sus comentarios.

—¿Pueden prestar atención un momento? Mar es una pesadilla. Y lleva treinta horas de guardia. Estoy aburrido, y no hay nada qué comer, ni siquiera pude discutir con ella antes de que se fuese y…

—Sirius, quién hubiese dicho que algún día llegarías a estar domesticado de esta manera —sonrió James, soñador. —Tengo que llamar a Remus. Se va a echar a llorar.

Lily se carcajeó para disgusto de su amigo, que los observó ofendido.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—Nosotros también.

—Quiten esa mueca de familia feliz, ¿vale? —masculló él, obcecado en su mal humor. —No me miren con esa cara de idiotas.

—Disculpa, pero es la cara con la que nací y a Lily le gusta mucho.

—Bueno, tanto como eso…

—¡Oye!

La risa de la pelirroja vibró contra la coronilla de James antes de dejarle un beso, pasándole un brazo por detrás de la nuca.

—A ver, Sirius, cuéntanos qué desgracia ocurrió ahora —pidió impostando una paciencia infinita. El aludido seguía farfullando incoherencias, molesto.

—No es gracioso —sí lo era, y la sonrisita velada de James lo delataba. —No puedo con esto, ¿vale?

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que la perseguiste hasta su propia casa, con todas tus cosas.

—Ya, fue una estupidez.

—Sí, lo fue, pero ahora debes hacerte cargo.

—¡Es que…! —la boca de Sirius se abrió sin sonido, buscando las palabras exactas. —¡Hay pelo por todos lados! Por todos los malditos lados. En la cama, en la ducha, ¡hasta en la puta cocina! Es como vivir con un gato, por Merlín.

—¿Y te enteras de eso ahora? —inquirió Lily, rodando los ojos. Sirius no parecía escucharla.

—Y cocina pésimo. No digo que ella tenga que hacerlo, pero… es pésimo. Peor que James. Y yo no tengo ni puta idea cómo se usan esos cacharros muggles, solo…

—Sirius, apúntate a un cursillo de cocina y déjalo estar —intentó volver a recomendarle la pelirroja, sabiendo que era en vano. James negó, divertido, y siguió escuchando las quejas ampliamente gesticuladas de su amigo.

—Sin mencionar que puede pasar tres días sin dormir, ¿saben? Da grima. Es un puto inferi, no es broma. Solo bebe café y anda por ahí, pesando treinta kilos… es un Inferi, se los juro —la mueca de frustración fue mutando de pronto a una de comprensión. De terrorífica comprensión. Se giró hacia la pareja que lo observaban resignados. —Por Merlín, estoy follándome a un puto Inferi.

—Lo estás haciendo desde el último año en Hogwarts, Sirius —James se había cubierto el rostro para no echarse a reír, disimulando a duras penas. Lily alternó sus ojos entre los dos hombres, sin poder creerlo.

—Y lo que es más importante, vives con ella —señaló, harta. —Así que vete acostumbrando, ¿no? ¿No era lo que estabas buscando desde hace años? —la pelirroja resopló, incrédula, y fue a arreglar el estropicio de la cocina. —Deja de quejarte, si no estás enfadado de verdad.

—¡Claro que lo estoy!

—No lo estás. Estás siendo jodidamente dramático, porque no puedes entender que te guste estar con ella.

—¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho? —preguntó Sirius, anonadado. —¡Es exactamente lo opues…!

—Vamos a ver —lo cortó James, recobrando la compostura luego de la caricia que le había dado Lily antes de ocuparse del desastre. —Luego de quejarte aquí y arruinarnos la mañana, ¿qué harás?

—¿A qué mierda te refieres?

—A que yo sí lo sé —intercambió una mirada aireada y divertida con su mujer antes de proseguir. —Irás a San Mungo, harás cabrear a Mar, volverán a amenazarte con prohibirte la entrada, y no tengo idea cómo, se lo montarán en alguna esquina —Sirius volvió a entreabrir los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. James se encogió de hombros. —Y volverán a esa extraña relación que tienen, discutiendo y follando a partes iguales.

—Sabes, James —había regresado a su expresión habitual, esa sucia mezclada con pizcas de su ego más puro. —No sé si iba a ocurrir antes, pero definitivamente acabas de darme una idea…

—Mar va a asesinarte —susurró Lily de espaldas, antes de oír el chasquido en su cocina. James se dobló en dos, partido de risa.

—No querrá que su adorado Harry se quede sin padre —alcanzó a decir, entre risas, antes de que la pelirroja se terminase uniendo. —Nunca voy a entender qué mierda se traen esos dos.

—Nadie lo va a entender nunca —contestó Lily suspirando. —Creo que ni ellos mismos. ¿James? —no le dio tiempo siquiera a seguir riendo, o a tomar el periódico perdido hacía un rato. —Por lo que más quieras, no vuelvas a intentar hacernos una sorpresa. Harry terminará intoxicado.

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _¡Hola otra vez!_

 _Aquí traigo la última viñeta de Paz antes del breve hiatus al que estoy llevando todas las historias, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Tengo muchos planes para el devenir de esta historia, así que espero que se preparen para cuando regrese al ruedo._

 _Como siempre, quiero agradecerles por el hermoso e increíble apoyo a esta tontería, aunque sigo creyendo que es una locura, me llena de felicidad saber que no estoy sola en el camino de la negación._

 _Sobre todo, quiero recalcar a mis cuatro hermosas musas que siguen soportando cada tontería y cada headcanon que nos salta a la cabeza, sin ellas Paz ni siquiera existiría._

 _Y por supuesto, sin todos ustedes. ¡Los espero ansiosa en comentarios! Espero leerlos pronto, saben donde encontrarme._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	5. Encuentro

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un fic AU, que se desprende de los personajes de _«_ **Guerra** _»_. Es una continuación que sostiene todo lo que se narra en esa historia y supone que la Orden del Fénix ganó y nadie murió.

Esta es una historia de negación.

.

* * *

 ** _Paz_**

* * *

 _._

5\. Encuentro

 _m. Acto de coincidir en un punto dos o más personas o cosas._

 _._

* * *

 **10 de Noviembre de 1989**

Había tenido una mañana de mierda.

Marlenne había despertado tempranísimo, no porque su turno comenzase a las pocas horas, sino porque las náuseas habían vuelto a atacarla, retorciéndole el estómago y arrancándola del sueño ligero. Había corrido al baño casi por inercia, antes de vomitar bilis en el váter.

Sirius sabía perfectamente cómo lidiar con ello. Lo había alertado el rápido movimiento al otro lado de la cama y había aparecido a su espalda después del primer acceso. Solo con los dedos le había quitado el cabello enmarañado de la cara para sujetárselo por encima de la nuca, sin rozarla.

A Mar las náuseas le traían pésimos recuerdos, y eso la ponía de muy mal humor. Sirius había aprendido por las malas a que lo mejor era no tocarla, pero no podía solo quedarse de brazos cruzados. Al final, ella había logrado controlar las arcadas y le había hecho una seña para que se apartase. Sirius obedeció, borrando los momentos en los que Mar había estado igual de pálida y temblorosa.

Eso no había sido, sin embargo, lo que había hecho que la mañana explotara en Londres.

—Marlenne, por favor, deja de ser tan jodidamente terca y… —le pedía Sirius, siguiéndola por todo el piso mientras ella recogía sus cosas. —¡Deja de ignorarme, maldita sea!

—¡Y tu deja de molestarme! —chillaba la aludida, quitándoselo de encima con ambas manos. —Sin tu fastidio ya voy tarde y con dolor de cabeza, ¡no voy a discutir esto contigo!

Pero Sirius también estaba enfadado. No era la primera vez que despertaba de esa manera y definitivamente, esperaba que fuese la última.

Con una seriedad inusitada, la obligó a girarse mientras terminaba de abrochar su túnica para observarla a la cara.

—Voy a esconderte esa mierda, Mar —la amenazó, derramándole toda la rabia en el rostro. —Voy a desaparecerlas y vas a dejar de arruinarte el…

—No te atrevas —lo cortó ella, tajante. De la rabia se había apartado el flequillo y le había quedado despeinado sobre la frente. —No asunto tuyo, Sirius, así que déjame.

—¿Qué no es asunto mío? —su voz se elevó dos octavas. —¡No puedo creer que sigas insistiendo en que…!

—Me voy —el murmullo de Mar se perdió entre los gritos de Sirius, ignorados y coléricos. —No voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Y para mayor desesperación, se giró para aparecerse en la zona de empleados, sin permitirle añadir nada más.

Sabía que no iba a buscarla. No era la primera vez que una escena así se desarrollaba, y a pesar de que luego iba a echarle la bronca, Sirius sabía que los vómitos la ponían horriblemente emocional. Había aprendido a permitir que se calmara.

Las pastillas tintinearon en su capa, como el peso imperceptible de lo que tenía que cargar, mientras se acomodaba el cabello y la ropa para iniciar el turno. El dolor pulsante en la cabeza sería su mejor acompañante.

Habían comenzado el tratamiento hacía ya varios meses, sin resultado alguno. Luego de que la magia no pudiese hacer nada por ella, Mar, ahogada en desesperación, había acudido a un médico _muggle_ que le había recomendado de tapadillo una de sus enfermeras favoritas, especialista en fertilidad.

Era claro desde el primer día que aquello no sería compatible con el frágil cuerpo de Mar. No solo no habían obtenido resultado alguno —su vientre seguía igual de frío y estéril que antes— sino que además le había deteriorado a una velocidad alarmante la salud que había conseguido con esmero alucinante durante esos años. Las pastillas le caían mal y la hacían volverse irascible, sin mencionar las malditas náuseas quebrando su dique de recuerdos. Se sentía más inútil que nunca y por más que Sirius había intentado calmarla por todos los medios, al final solo volvían a discutir.

Él quería que lo dejara. Le desesperaba volver a ver la piel mordiéndole los huesos, el aspecto macilento de sus peores épocas. Mar se negaba en rotundo. No iba a renunciar de esa manera.

No había sido débil cuando era solo una adolescente, y no lo sería en ese momento.

Solo había puesto un pie en San Mungo cuando supo que aquel día sería un infierno. El ala de Mar estaba en la cuarta planta, pasando el área ambulatoria de Daños causados por Hechizos. La sección infantil era pequeña, pero era la mejor de Reino Unido.

Esa mañana recibían nuevos internos y, tal y como parecía atisbar, también habían ingresado muchos pacientes. Mar suspiró un segundo antes de dirigirse a su oficina, sabiendo que no volvería a tener paz hasta dentro de muchas, muchísimas horas.

Y tal vez estaba bien. No quería tener tiempo para detenerse a pensar lo frustrada que se sentía consigo misma, con Sirius, con el mundo entero.

Una niña se estrelló contra su cadera, pero antes de que Mar pudiese llegar a asimilarlo, ya había desaparecido echando a correr hacia el pasillo.

—Que su aspecto no los engañe, muchachos —les decía Betty, su mano derecha, a los recién llegados que la observaban con atención mal disimulada. —Parece una niña, pero es la mejor sanadora de Inglaterra. Se los aseguro.

Mar se había cansado de pedirle a Betty que dijese todas esas cosas en las presentaciones de todos los años, pero había hecho poca mella en la dulce mujer. Hizo solo un gesto cariñoso con la mano antes de guiar a los novatos hacia otro lado, a lo que Mar solo respondió con un parco asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Escuché que estuvo en la guerra —llegó a oír que cuchicheaban dos muchachas, echándole graciosas miraditas de soslayo. —Y que era la sanadora de los buenos.

—¿Es en serio? ¡Tenemos tanta suerte de trabajar con ella!

—Pero dicen que es como… inhumana. Nunca sonríe.

Mar suspiró y terminó de entrar a su oficina donde Steve ya estaba esperándola.

—¡Buen día, señorita McKinnon! —saludó, haciendo una venia militar. Ella intentó sonreír sin que pareciera que estaban haciéndole daño y tomó una última bocanada de aire antes de apagar una parte de su cerebro para disponerse al trabajo.

—Dime qué tenemos hoy —pidió en voz baja, mientras recorría con la mirada el escritorio inundado de memorándums. Steve dio un bote en su asiento y se apresuró a buscar las notas del día.

—Además de los novatos, ingresaron en el sector C dos niños con…

—¡Marlenne!

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad para dar paso a una mujer agitada, que se sostenía del pomo para no caer. Lucía alterada, y Steve volvió a saltar sobre su asiento.

—¿Qué…?

—Necesitamos tu ayuda —pidió rápidamente Mónica, la jefa de las enfermeras. Era una señora extremadamente amable, en sus cincuenta. Era la primera vez que Mar la veía así de alterada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —apremió Steve, mientras Mar la interrogaba con la mirada.

—Hemos perdido a una niña.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Steve, cálmate —ordenó Mar en voz baja, elevando la palma en su dirección. El dolor de cabeza solo aumentaba. —Ven —le indicó a la recién llegada, saliendo de la oficina hacia el pasillo. —Dime qué está pasando.

Mónica se retorcía las manos con violencia, nerviosa.

—Llegaron desde el segundo piso, muy temprano —explicó de manera atropellada. —Con los otros niños del sector C. No pensé que hubiese que tener especial atención, aunque Robert, de Infecciones Mágicas, me dijo que les tuviese un ojo encima. Había muchísimo movimiento, y solo los perdí de vista, lo siento tanto, yo…

—Mónica —la detuvo Mar, intentando comprender del balbuceo de la mujer lo que había pasado en verdad. —Luego me cuentas el resto. ¿Es solo una niña?

—No —se lamentó la aludida, al borde del llanto. —Se llevó a su hermanito. Es solo un bebé. Tienen viruela de dragón, los dos. Ingresaron como… —pero Mar le hizo un rápido gesto con la mano para silenciarla, recordando de golpe que se había cruzado con una niña nada más entrar.

—Mierda.

—¡Tiene el cabello oscuro, y mucho carácter! —le gritó Mónica, pues su jefa ya estaba dando grandes zancadas hacia el pasillo contiguo. —¡Lo siento tanto!

—¡Busca por el otro lado!

El dolor de cabeza se incrementaba con una celeridad pasmosa, sin poder creerse que estaba buscando a una chiquilla en vez de atender los cientos de pendientes de la mañana. Pero era ella la responsable del piso, y no podía permitirse una niña enferma jugando a las escondidas en su sitio de trabajo.

Se cruzó a decenas de sanadores, enfermeras, mientras preguntaba por la niña que había terminado por nublarle el día. Su cabeza se iluminó cuando un grupo de novatos pasó demasiado aprisa a su lado llevándosela por delante —era casi un hábito en San Mungo, debido a su baja estatura y contextura tan delgada— y echándola contra la puerta del cuartito de instrumentos.

Pidiéndole suerte a Merlín, entró deprisa cerrando por detrás, sin encender la luz.

Un sonido sordo le reveló que, en efecto, no estaba sola.

Mar se coló por entre los estantes repletos de suplementos, hasta el fondo del cuartito.

—Aléjate de mí.

Estaba agazapada en la esquina, con los brazos rodeando un bulto de mantas y pelusa. Tenía las rodillas raspadas y la mirada más amenazante que había visto en unos ojos tan claros.

—Lo siento.

—Vete —ladró la niña, encogiéndose un poco más contra la pared. Se aferraba al bulto en su regazo con fuerza abrumadora.

—Lo siento, pero no puedes estar aquí —susurró Mar con cuidado, sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Ella la evaluó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Entonces dime cómo salir de este lugar —volvió a ordenar, con el ceño fruncido. —Tommy no puede estar aquí.

—¿Tommy es tu hermano? —preguntó Mar, pensando a toda prisa, señalando su regazo. La niña se acomodó más, protectora, sujetándole la cabeza que asomaba del bebé que dormía con el pulgar en la boca. No llegaría a tener un año.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué te escondes aquí? —inquirió ella, acuclillándose despacio, sin acortar la distancia con la cría, que la observó con los ojos alertas y asustados.

—Porque tengo que cuidarlo —le respondió como si fuese evidente. Estaba ofendida y enojada.

A Mar le faltó el aire. Su rabiosa protección le inspiró algo muy dentro, algo que hacía tiempo no se revolvía.

Su necesidad inhumana de cuidar de Marilyn.

—¿De qué? —exhaló Mar, sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento.

—De esa señora.

—¿Qué señora?

—Esa —la niña hizo un gesto vago con la barbilla hacia la puerta. El bebé se quejó entre sus brazos y enseguida ella cortó el contacto visual para brindarle toda su atención, acariciándole la cabecita con torpeza. —Quiso hacerle algo malo. No iba a permitirlo.

—¿Era una enfermera? —tanteó Mar, siguiendo su relato.

—Era mala —dijo llanamente la niña. —Nadie malo va a acercarse a Tommy.

—Tommy necesita ayuda —afirmó entonces Mar, acercándose apenas. Desde allí podía ver el tono verdoso de la piel de la niña, aunque su hermano no parecía sufrir el mismo síntoma. —Y también tú. ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

La niña volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, dos faros filosos de brillante celeste de enero. A Mar le costó sostenerse en su sitio, sin verse arrastrada por la imagen de ella misma sosteniendo a Marilyn de esa manera, contra su pecho, jurándole al infierno que no podrían con ella.

Eran las pastillas, estaba segura. Era ese maldito dolor de cabeza y su vientre yermo, muerto, el que estaba jugando con su cabeza.

—Olivia —masculló al fin la niña. Estaba segura que seguía evaluándola, pero parecía que había cedido un poco en su posición defensiva. —Pero mi abuela me decía Liv.

—De acuerdo —susurró Mar, parpadeando. —Bien, Liv. ¿Qué te parece si salimos de aquí y vienes conmigo? —la niña hinchó los mofletes de disgusto. —Nada malo va a pasarte a ti ni a Tommy, te lo prometo. Yo misma me encargaré de ustedes, ¿de acuerdo? No dejaré que ninguna señora mala se acerque.

—¿Vas a pincharnos?

—No.

—¿No va a dolernos?

—No.

—No me mientas —chilló la niña, asustada, cuando Mar atinó a acercarse. —No me gustan las mentiras.

—No va a pasarles nada si salimos de aquí —repitió ella, descendiendo el tono hasta dulcificarlo, en el registro que hacía años que no usaba. Marilyn se había vuelto una adolescente hermosa que ya no lo precisaba. —Te lo prometo. Voy a curarlos. Y estarán bien.

—Yo estoy bien —se obcecó la niña, aunque empezaba a ceder. El agarre se aflojó un poco alrededor de las mantas que sostenían a su hermanito, y los ojazos se clavaron en Mar. —Es Tommy. Respira feo. Y hace mucho que está durmiendo… —cortó su mirada para desviarla hacia la cara durmiente del bebé, haciendo una mueca de dolor como si fuese propio. El corazón de Mar se saltó un latido.

—Ven conmigo —pidió con la voz estrangulada. Le tendió la mano, abierta en la distancia que las separaba y encontró una vez más esos ojos celestes que habían vivido mucho más de lo que les correspondía. —Cuidaremos juntas a Tommy, ¿sí? Nada malo va a ocurrirles.

Los segundos de titubeo gotearon uno a uno en la mano vacía de Mar, que cosquilleó de necesidad hasta que, despacio, Liv se levantó y, sosteniendo a su hermano con perfecta maestría en un solo brazo, le tomó la mano a Mar con timidez.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, antes de tironear suavemente para salir del cuartito, a pesar de la tosca reticencia de la niña que no terminaba de adaptarse en su mano. Mar salió al corredor, captando enseguida la mirada de Betty, que se acercó corriendo.

—¡Los encontraste! —exclamó aliviada, viendo que su jefa llevaba de la mano a la niña. —¿Qué…?

Pero la aludida la cortó de golpe, con un gesto, mientras notaba que Liv se escondía alerta detrás de sus piernas.

—Sí —afirmó de inmediato, con el cerebro a mil. —Prepara la habitación quince, Betty, por favor. Y no dejes que nadie más entre allí.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Y trae todo lo necesario para estadio avanzado de viruela —siguió, sin prestarle atención. Hablaba en un hilo de voz para que la niña no pudiese comprenderla. —Para dos. El bebé podría estar en riesgo.

Betty pilló al vuelo la seriedad de Mar, pues hacía tiempo que no se ocupaba personalmente de un caso tan cotidiano. La viruela no era demasiado grave, aunque podía generar complicaciones en niños o ancianos, y sobre todo, en bebés. Asintió con gravedad y se marchó sin esperar confirmación, agitando la varita a su paso.

Mar le dio un apretón a Liv antes de esbozar la primera sonrisa del día.

—Vamos.

No pensaba dejar de cumplir su promesa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡FELIZ 2018 PARA TODOS!_

 _Esto recién empieza, les recomiendo dejar sus preguntas para cuando termine esta actualización masiva. Nos leemos en el siguiente._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	6. Familia

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un fic AU, que se desprende de los personajes de _«_ **Guerra** _»_. Es una continuación que sostiene todo lo que se narra en esa historia y supone que la Orden del Fénix ganó y nadie murió.

Esta es una historia de negación.

.

* * *

 ** _Paz_**

* * *

 _._

6\. Familia

 _f. Grupo de personas emparentadas entre sí que viven juntas o en lugares diferentes, especialmente formado por el matrimonio y los hijos._

 _._

* * *

 **10 de Noviembre de 1989**

La casa del Valle de Godric seguía siendo un remanso de estabilidad en medio del caos. Sirius se plantó en la puerta, sabiendo que Ellie iba a molestarse si no entraba en forma de perro, pero esa vez no estaba de humor para jugar.

Entró sin llamar. Tenía una atracción magnética con Ellie —aunque le parecía desleal admitirlo, era su favorita: era el opuesto a Harry, igual a su madre pero con el alma de James—, pero la que salió enseguida a recibirlo fue Ali, con ese andar patoso que le daba el pañal y los bracitos extendidos hacia él.

—Ta-ta-ta-taa —farfullaba, directo hacia Sirius, hasta que él se inclinó para recogerla en brazos.

—Hola, muñeca —musitó, sabiendo que destilaba con su tono la amargura que tenía dentro.

—Taaa —Ali tenía la costumbre de estirar las vocales, pues a pesar de las directivas de su hermana no conseguía más que torpes balbuceos. Le estampó sin remilgos los labios en la mejilla rasposa de Sirius, babeándolo un poco y riendo sinsentidos mientras se hacían paso hacia la casa.

—¡Ali, vuelve a...! —Ellie cortó su correría a medio camino, reparando en el recién llegado. —¡Tío Sirius!

Definitivamente era su favorita. Lily le había cortado el cabello hacía poco —era la única que había heredado el flameante rojo de su madre, y la niña lo sabía bien— y Sirius no podía resistirse a ese flequillo cayéndole sobre la frente.

Ali enroscó los bracitos regordetes apretándole el cuello para darle a entender que no pensaba abandonar su lugar de privilegio. Sirius lo sabía, por lo que volvió a agacharse para tomar a la otra niña con el brazo libre, ecasquetándosela en la cadera.

—¡Mamá, mira quién vino! —chilló Ellie sujetándose fuerte. El hombre, manteniendo el equilibro con las dos niñas a cuestas, se dirigió sin preguntar a la cocina, donde Lily acababa de asomarse con curiosidad.

—Oh, no escuché la entrada de mascotas —comentó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa burlona. —Y yo que había conseguido que Harry hiciese sus tareas.

Ellie dio un bote sobre su antebrazo.

—¡Tío Sirius, es más divertido cuando llegas como perro! —exclamó haciendo un puchero, al reparar la forma del hombre.

—Ellie, déjalo en paz —intervino Harry, cuando al fin entraron todos en la cocina. Lucía fastidiado, pues tenía una gran cantidad de cuadernos y papeles desparramados por la mesita. —Me salvaste —dijo, más animado, al ver a su padrino. Sirius le guiñó un ojo que provocó un resoplido por parte de Lily.

—Ah, no. Eso no. Te vas a continuar al comedor.

—¡Pero mamá...!

—Sin peros.

—Pelirroja, eres una tirana —se metió Sirius, imitando el gesto de exasperación de su hijo. Le hizo un gesto a Harry, que lo correspondió antes de encogerse de hombros y empezar a recoger sus cosas para mudarse de sitio.

—Cuando termines pueden ir a hacer sus tonterías —replicó Lily, inflexible. Sirius no pudo aguantar la carcajada ante la mueca de indignación de Harry.

—¡El Quidditch no es una tontería!

—Lo que digas, cariño. Termina tu tarea.

El pobre chico se fue cabizbajo, con un lío de papeles entre los brazos.

—¿Y dónde está James? —preguntó Sirius, viéndolo marchar divertido. Lily suspiró.

—Se fue con Pete y Remus. Logramos hacer dormir a Dan hace tres horas —sonrió con complicidad antes de suspirar. —Me aseguró que si se quedaba aquí, se metería en la cama hasta mañana —rodó los ojos antes de añadir —¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Las facciones de Sirius enseguida se endurecieron, dándole a entender a la pelirroja que no era solo una visita de cortesía. Lily extendió los brazos hacia Alison para quitársela de encima.

—Vamos, niñas, vuelvan a jugar al jardín.

—Mamá, tío Sirius vino a jugar al perrito conmigo —la contradijo Ellie, que no tenía intención de bajarse.

—Pero primero tiene que hablar conmigo, ¿verdad Sirius? —le explicó la pelirroja, haciéndole una seña para que la niña aflojara su agarre. Ellie lucía contrariada.

—En un rato estoy con ustedes, muñeca —le aseguró entonces Sirius, antes de engatusarla con una sonrisa para depositarla en el piso. —Cuida a tu hermana.

Ali seguía farfullando con el puño en la boca, sin enterarse de nada. La otra niña no parecía muy convencida, pero le tomó la mano y la llevó al jardín que había sido tomado hacía años por todos ellos. Lily observó con atención hasta que las dos se sentaron en el pasto fresco, Ellie tomando de inmediato el mando bajo el embeleso de su hermana.

Para Alison, no había mejor persona en el mundo que Ellie, y la niña lo sabía. Adoraba jugar con ella porque le prestaba increíble atención, por más que no entendiese qué era lo que estaba diciéndole.

La pelirroja suspiró antes de volverse hacia Sirius, que seguía de pie en la cocina.

—Supongo que no traes buenas noticias —tanteó, tomando asiento dónde había estado Harry hasta hacía un momento. Él solo gruñó, rebuscando en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para lanzar sobre la mesa un paquete abollado de píldoras.

—Se acabó, Lily —sentenció, antes de ubicarse bruscamente frente a la mujer, con el rostro contraído. —Estoy harto.

La pelirroja sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Qué ocurrió ahora?

—Náuseas —repondió llanamente. —Otra vez.

El malestar cayó sobre Lily deprimiéndole las comisuras.

—No puede ser.

—Lo es —Sirius estaba enfadado. —Se lo advertí. Me importa una mierda todo, esto se terminó. Traje toda esa basura de casa, no va a volver a tomarlas —debajo de la rabia, la pelirroja podía ver la preocupación casi dañina en la que buceaba su amigo. Los ojos le refulgían con fiereza. —Hasta aquí he llegado.

—Sirius, cálmate.

—No me pidas que me calme una mierda, tu no la has visto —Sirius presionaba el filo de la mesa con las palmas, recordando toda la rabia contenida de la mañana. —Es una imbécil. Ya no sé cómo hablar con ella. Vuelve a parecer una puta niña asustada, se supone que habíamos superado eso hace...

—Sirius —lo cortó Lily con fría tranquilidad. —Escúchame.

El aludido clavó su mirada en ella, ahogándose en todos los reclamos que seguía masticando.

—Tienes que entenderla —empezó la pelirroja, desviando un momento la mirada hacia el jardín, desde donde se recortaban las figuras de sus hijas. —Está aferrándose a la última espe...

—¡Me importa una mierda! —rugió él, exaltado. —Lily, está obsesionada. Solo piensa en eso, y esas pastillas la están destruyendo. Le dije, le dije mil veces que no servirían para nada, pero solo piensa en...

—En tener un hijo —completó la mujer, apenada. El huracán que había nacido del pecho de Sirius se congeló de golpe, haciéndose trizas para hacerle daño en la piel.

—Sí —confirmó, intentando calmarse. —En eso —su atención volvió a desviarse hacia el jardín por un instante. —Sabes que no estaba de acuerdo con esto.

Lily se echó hacia atrás en su silla, agobiada.

—No es tan sencillo, Sirius —le confesó, bajando la voz. —Nadie más que ella puede entender lo que le está ocurriendo.

—Me tiene a mí —se obcecó él, imitando su tono. La furia había pasado tan rápido como se había derramado, y ahora solo quedaba la pena infinita de la calma. —¿Por qué necesita más? Accedí porque... ya sabes por qué. Pero no lo comprendo.

—¿Has vuelto a hablar con ella? —inquirió Lily, torciendo el gesto. Sirius resopló, en ese gesto tan similar al de Mar.

—Discutimos esta mañana, ¿eso cuenta?

—Hablo en serio.

—También yo —esgrimió una mueca amarga. —El mundo no está tan mal todavía para permitir que yo sea padre, Lily. Ya lo sabes. No estoy hecho para esto.

—No seas ridículo —espetó la pelirroja, perdiendo la calma por primera vez. Tenía el ceño fruncido, lucía genuinamente ofendida. —Ya te explicó James un millón de veces que estás equivocado en ese punto.

—No lo estoy.

—Solo estás cagado de miedo, y es normal —siguió ella, haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción. —Créeme, criar a un niño en una guerra es peor. No serás malo, Sirius, eres una excelente persona —el aludido desvió la mirada, incómodo y un poco avergonzado. —Te llevas de maravillas con mis hijos, ¿recuerdas?

—No es lo mismo —masculló él, derrotado. —Ustedes son los que lograron su familia de estampa. Yo solo soy el tío al que acudir para hacer trastadas —Lily quiso replicar pero Sirius la cortó de inmediato. —Nosotros no tenemos ejemplos como los suyos, pelirroja. La familia de Mar es una puta mierda, no sé si la recuerdas, y mejor ni empezar a hablar de la mía. Estamos solos, y estamos jodidos. No podría maldecir a un niño a vivir con nuestra mierda solo por un capricho, ¿no lo entiendes?

Un silencio tenso y sugerente se instaló en la cocina, mientras Lily apretaba los labios observando el jardín.

—No es un capricho —contestó al fin, triste. —Mar no lo ve como un capricho, y no deberías hacerlo tu tampoco.

—Es un puto capricho que le está costando la poca salud que había conseguido —rebatió Sirius con acidez. —No voy a seguir permitiéndolo, Lily —la pelirroja leyó esa resolución idéntica a la de James en los ojos de su amigo, y supo que no tendría caso seguir discutiendo.

La decisión estaba tomada.

—Esto se terminó.

Ella suspiró, bajando los párpados con pesadez por un momento.

—Habla con ella, por favor —pidió Sirius, dejando entrever la súplica. —Hazle entrar en razón.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero ya la conoces. Mar no va a dejar de intentarlo —dijo la aludida, sincera. —Y no puedo culparla, Sirius. No hay nada de malo en no tener hijos, pero es una elección. Mar no quería escogerlo. Solo le negaron la posibilidad antes de poder considerarla.

Él tomó una gran bocanada de aire que le inundó los pulmones antes de tener que darle la razón a Lily. Como siempre, la pelirroja estaba en lo cierto.

Sirius tenía una predilección especial por Ellie, pero Harry era su debilidad. Era el niño que le hubiese gustado ser, compuesto, inteligente, divertido. Con una familia preciosa y un corazón enorme. Luego había venido la tierna Ali e incluso Dan, que solo sabía berrear, se habían colado en su vida con una naturalidad de ensueño. Adoraba a todos esos niños, porque eran parte de su familia. Porque eran parte de Lily y James, sus amigos. Sus hermanos.

Quiso gritar de frustración, porque tal vez Mar pensaba igual que él. No deseaba hijos, no lo había hecho siquiera cuando había accedido a intentarlo, pero el anhelo de Mar de conseguir aquello que se abría ante sus ojos —Harry refunfuñando en el comedor, las niñas jugando, el bebé durmiendo y todos jodidamente felices— tal vez no significaba que Sirius no fuese suficiente.

Quizá solo quería ser igual de feliz que los Potter. Y, como siempre, Sirius seguía interponiéndose en su camino.

—No sé cómo mierda lo haremos, Lily —dijo con cuidado, más serio que nunca. —Pero vamos a resolver esto.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Sí, sí, se me fue la cabeza. Sigan leyendo, prometo que tiene sentido. O lo tendrá, eventualmente._

 _¿Ya les dije que los quiero?_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	7. Comienzo

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un fic AU, que se desprende de los personajes de _«_ **Guerra** _»_. Es una continuación que sostiene todo lo que se narra en esa historia y supone que la Orden del Fénix ganó y nadie murió.

Esta es una historia de negación.

.

* * *

 ** _Paz_**

* * *

 _._

7\. Comienzo

 _f. Principio, inicio u origen de una cosa._

 _._

* * *

 **10 de Noviembre de 1989**

Se las había arreglado para que Betty dispusiera de la habitación mientras se encargaba de los otros cientos de tareas de la mañana, con la mente dando tumbos.

Había dejado a los niños al cuidado de Mónica, aunque no estaba muy segura de haber hecho lo correcto. Betty estaba demasiado atareada, pero no quería reemplazarla con alguna otra enfermera, así que Mónica era la mejor opción. La cría, Liv, no se había dejado tocar por nadie en cuanto Mar la guió hasta su cama, y la había observado con esos ojazos claros, reticentes.

Parecía como si la estuviese traicionando, dejándola con una desconocida. Tampoco había aflojado el agarre del bebé, y ni siquiera los embustes más sutiles la habían hecho soltarlo.

—Tengo unas cosas que atender —se había visto en la obligación de explicar, ante esa actitud rabiosa de la niña. —Y luego estaré con ustedes, ¿sí? Mónica va a tratarlos muy bien.

—Dijiste que tu lo harías.

—Sí, en cuanto regrese.

Liv no había respondido. Le había girado la cara y se había encaramado sobre el colchón, los pies suspendidos a un palmo del suelo, para susurrarle algo a su hermano, tan bajito que no pudieron oírlo.

Se había marchado con una sensación amarga en la boca, a cumplir sus responsabilidades. Maldecía la coincidencia de haber recibido a los novatos el mismo día que un caso así de complicado, pero no podía eludir sus responsabilidades.

Al final, había conseguido lo que se había propuesto al entrar en San Mungo, porque la discusión e incluso el malestar de la mañana se habían esfumado por completo de su cuerpo y de su cabeza. A pesar de que Steve la observaba alerta —a veces Mar creía que era una especie de enviado entre Lily y Sirius, siempre atento a ella, como si estuviese esperando a que cayese inconsciente para atraparla antes de tocar el suelo—, mantuvo la compostura, permitiéndose pedirle en varios momentos de la jornada que chequease la habitación quince, para traerle información de los niños.

Hizo sus rondas como de costumbre, pero esa vez, lo que tintineaba dentro de su pecho no era esa sensación de vacío, de ajenidad sobre sus propio cuerpo, sino la mueca enfadada y asustada de Liv mirándola directo a los ojos.

En su rato de almuerzo volvió a saltarse la comida para quedarse mirando la puerta que rezaba _«_ 15 _»_ con los brazos cruzados, decidiendo si debía entrar o no. En sus años como medimaga, había aprendido dónde estaba el límite para involucrarse con sus pacientes y si atravesaba esa puerta, estaba segura que lo cruzaría. A pesar de eso, luego de más de un cuarto de hora de pie, viendo pasar sanadores y enfermeras, giró y se marchó al último cuarto del ala, su sitio favorito en el hospital.

Era un cuartucho más pequeño que el de los suplementos, siempre estaba cerrado y oscuro, solía apestar a humedad. A Mar le gustaba encerrarse allí cuando tenía jaqueca, o simplemente cuando le abrumaba la cantidad de gente a su alrededor. Allí se guardaban los expedientes, y salvo la primera fila, el resto ya estaba cubierto de polvo. Las carpetas estornudaban o bostezaban, hastiadas de aquel aburrimiento.

Mar nunca había reparado que estaba literalmente rodeada de toda la historia de San Mungo —al menos en lo referente al sector de niños— hasta que entró ese día.

Y claudicó.

Buscó durante el resto de la hora la información sobre los niños, atenta a los nombres de Olivia y Thomas, por más que no supiese su apellido. Quería saber más, cuál era su historia, qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo y por qué esa niña tenía la mirada más quebrada que había visto nunca.

Su turno volvió a correr antes de que pudiese dar con cualquier tipo de información y, frustrada, regresó a sus labores, que empezaban a perseguirla en forma de memorándums volando sobre su coronilla. Steve no mencionó nada, acostumbrado a que su jefa viviese tapada de trabajo.

Volvió a hacer la ronda y pasó por la sala de novatos a presentarse parcamente e instruirlos sobre cómo sería su jornada en los próximos días. Hacía casi una semana que habían dado de alta a su paciente favorita, Kelly, y ya había un niño ingresado en su vieja habitación, que resultó ser igual de vivaz que su antigua dueña.

Para cuando quiso acordarse, estaba quitándose los zapatos debajo del escritorio, de regreso en la oficina, y ya habían pasado las nueve. Era difícil tener noción del tiempo allí abajo, por más que las ventanas estuviesen encantadas para reflejar el exterior. Supo que era tarde porque Steve ya no estaba y de a poco, la actividad en el pasillo frenético empezaba a languidecer.

Aún tenía dolor de cabeza, pero se había convertido en un murmullo con el que se había acostumbrado a lidiar. Se estiró y volvió a colocarse el calzado, decidida a pasar por la maldita habitación. Mónica terminaría su turno dentro de poco.

No sabía cuándo lo había decidido pero haría guardia esa noche. Tal vez hasta encontrara el expediente de esos niños y pudiese dar con su familia —su abuela, por lo que recordaba— para darles el parte y comentarles cómo iba a proceder para atacar la viruela.

—Señor, disculpe, pero esto es un área restrin...

—Sí, sí, ya deberían haberse acostumbrado.

Mar suspiró y dio un paso atrás, porque sabía que la puerta de la oficina estaba por abrirse. Cuando Sirius apareció, con mala cara, ella solo lo esquivó para salir al pasillo.

—¿Dónde mierda estabas?

Algunas enfermeras se sonrieron, conociendo demasiado al señor Black, y se retiraron aprisa, fingiendo no oír.

Mar estaba demasiado habituada a ser la comidilla del hospital.

—Aquí —respondió con acritud, echando a andar. —Trabajando.

—Tendrías que haber terminado hace dos horas.

—Voy a quedarme aquí esta noche —informó, plantándose frente a la habitación. —Solo vete Sirius, estoy ocupada.

—¿Cómo que vas a quedarte? —la indignación de él hizo que Mar levantase al fin la vista para mirarlo. Llevaba un paquete envuelto en una mano, y lucía furioso. —Tenemos que hablar, Marlenne, no puedes esfumarte como una maldita cobarde.

Lo había olvidado por completo. La discusión de la mañana resonó en su mente, creándole malestar casi físico.

No estaba de ánimo para eso.

—Olvídalo, Sirius, vuelve a casa. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer —sentenció de corrido, entrando y cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

La habitación estaba sumida en una cómoda quietud, la niña estaba encaramada a una silla, para alcanzar a ver la cuna donde parecía dormir su hermano.

Saltó cuando escuchó que alguien ingresaba y su mueca regresó a ser hostil, afilada.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —espetó de mal modo. —Te dije que no me gustaban las mentiras. Y eres una mentirosa. Aléjate.

Mar parpadeó, sorprendida ante la renovada belicosidad de la niña, pero antes de que pudiese atinar a decir algo, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—Me importa una mierda lo que tengas que hacer, no voy a irme de aquí hasta que...

—¿Quién es él? —se alarmó Liv, saltando de la silla asustada para poder plantarse delante de la cuna. —Si quieres llevártelo vas a tener que llevarme a mí también.

—Sirius, vete de aquí —masculló Mar entre dientes, tratando de controlar la situación. Él no pareció reparar en lo extraño de la situación porque chasqueó la lengua casi sin dirigirle una mirada a la cría en posición defensiva.

—Lo siento, muñeca, tengo que llevarme a tu sanadora un momento —dijo con falsa dulzura, acercándose con su mueca de peligro a Mar. —Compórtense y tomen su medicina.

Ella resopló, en su gesto habitual, haciendo volar el flequillo lejos de su frente por un segundo.

—No podemos discutir esto as...

—¿Por qué quieres llevártela a ella? —se atrevió a exigir la niña, acercándose con los puños en alto hacia donde se enfrentaban los adultos. —Nadie te invitó. Déjala en paz, y deja de gritar. Vas a despertar a mi hermano.

Sirius parpadeó y finalmente bajó la mirada para dar con la expresión asustada y desafiante de la chiquilla. Mar intentó calmarse para poder consolar a la niña.

—Tranquila, cariño, él no es malo —murmuró, poniéndole una mano en el hombro que Liv retiró de un brusco ademán. —Y ya se va.

—No me voy una mierda —espetó Sirius regresando su atención a Marlenne. Ella consideró sacar la varita y expulsarlo con una maldición, pero no quería que Liv tuviese más miedo.

O fuese más reacia a ella.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó entonces la niña, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Mar y pillando por sorpresa a Sirius, que siguió el curso de su dedo para dar con el paquete que todavía llevaba en las manos. Resopló y se volvió hacia Mar.

—Lo hizo Lily. Estaba seguro que no habrías comido, siempre pasa eso cuando... —rodó los ojos, dejando el resto sobreentendido. Tenía razón, las náuseas solían borrarle el apetito por el resto del día.

—¿Es comida? —volvió a cuestionar Liv, relajando sin darse cuenta su posición defensiva. Bajó los brazos hasta dejarlos laxos a los costados y se mordió el labio. —¿Puedo ver?

—¿Tienes hambre, cariño? —preguntó enseguida Mar, inclinándose sobre ella.

—No me digas así —masculló la niña, frunciendo la nariz. —Me llamo Liv.

—¿Te buscaste una como tu? —bromeó sin gracia Sirius, siendo completamente ignorado por las dos mujeres, que volvían a medirse en un duelo silencioso de miradas.

—Sí —se resignó al fin la niña, sobándose el vientre. —Un poco.

—Vale —Mar le arrebató el paquete a Sirius, notando que todavía estaba tibio, y señaló la cama en la que debía quedarse la niña. No parecía haberse tocado. —Vamos a comer ahí y me vas a contar cómo te sientes. Y cómo se siente tu hermano, ¿sí?

—Está bien —aceptó Liv con la barbilla pegada al pecho, siguiendo los pasos de Mar. Sirius seguía plantado como un idiota en la entrada de la habitación.

—Te recuerdo que... —se calló al ser fulminado por la mirada acerada de Mar. —Esto no va a quedar así.

—Luego hablamos —murmuró la aludida, destapando el paquete e inundando el sitio de un agradable aroma. Liv se había trepado y estiraba el cuello para ver, sorprendida.

—Ni creas que voy a quedarme sin un poco de eso —respondió Sirius, señalando la comida. —En casa no hay una puta mierda para cenar.

Las palabras malsonantes llamaron la atención de la niña que dejó de observar embelesada por un momento el paquete que Mar estaba disponiendo para volver a evaluarlo, ya sin miedo.

Con curiosidad.

—¿Y tu quién eres?

Él sonrió.

—Me llamo Sirius Black, muñeca.

—No me digas así.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Y como estoy generosa porque estoy en la ciudad de todos los sueños y recién termina el primer día del año, todavía queda una más._

 _Nos leemos en la próxima._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	8. Decisión

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un fic AU, que se desprende de los personajes de _«_ **Guerra** _»_. Es una continuación que sostiene todo lo que se narra en esa historia y supone que la Orden del Fénix ganó y nadie murió.

Esta es una historia de negación.

.

* * *

 ** _Paz_**

* * *

 _._

8\. Decisión

 _f. Resolución o determinación acerca de algo dudoso._

 _._

* * *

 **11 de Noviembre de 1989**

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que Mar se dio cuenta que la situación podía empezar a salirse de su control.

Se había deshecho de Sirius con la promesa de regresar a casa en algún momento, cosa que aún no había hecho a pesar de que hacía rato que clareaba el sol en el horizonte. San Mungo bostezaba y se quitaba la modorra luego de otra noche, a pesar de que Mar no había abandonado su oficina en casi veinticuatro horas.

Betty había asomado la cabeza, horrorizada.

─¿No has vuelto a casa? ─le había reñido, algo maternal. Cuando estaban solas se permitía ese trato más cercano. Mar había aprendido con el tiempo a no sentirse incómoda, Betty era mucho más que su segunda al mando.

─Me iré después de la ronda de la mañana ─le había asegurado, reticente. No quería enfrentar a Sirius tan pronto.

En verdad, lo que no quería era enfrentarse a ella misma. A su fracaso.

Betty había asentido con los labios apretados antes de marcharse a comenzar sus tareas. Steve había llegado un poco después, saludándola con su clásica venia militar. Llevaba ya tiempo acostumbrado a los horarios torcidos de su jefa.

Lo que le había dado la pauta de la magnitud de los problemas había sido cuando, hacia las nueve, pidieron por ella desde recepción. Steve elevó las palmas en señal de inocencia.

─Hoy no había nada programado hasta el mediodía ─juró, despistado, revisando la agenda. Mar le hizo un gesto resignado antes de salir. Le ardían los bordes de los ojos.

─Señorita McKinnon, solo le quitaremos un segundo de su tiempo.

Mar ni siquiera había terminado de ingresar en la sala de conferencias. El tipo tenía la estampa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, lo que a ella le cayó como una patada en el estómago.

No era rencorosa, pero mantenía una firme animadversión hacia el gobierno y, ante todo, al Departamento desde que Ojoloco se había retirado.

─No tenían cita ─ni siquiera se molestó en saludar. Señaló lo evidente, intentando poner incómodo al hombre que parecía demasiado pagado de sí mismo por ostentar aquel cargo, como si no se tratara de un símbolo de entrega para Mar y para todos los que habían conseguido salir vivos por los pelos de la guerra.

─Serán solo algunas preguntas ─terció, conciliador. Mar permaneció en silencio, aguardando. Se preguntó por qué no podría haber sido Benji el que necesitara su información, o incluso Emmeline. ─Tenemos entendido que ayer ingresaron en su sector dos niños, de apellido Williams.

─Ingresan en mi sector cientos de niños por día, señor... ─el tipo ni siquiera se había presentado. Frunció el ceño ante el tono ácido de Mar, pero ella no cedió un ápice.

─Miller ─al hombre se le estaba acabando la paciencia. ─Se supone que la directora del ala infantil debe estar enterada de todos sus pacientes ─presionó, con la sonrisa intacta.

─Y lo estoy ─repuso Mar fastidiada. ─Pero necesito más información para saber a quién se refiere. Y para qué.

Se midieron un segundo con la mirada, sin dar su brazo a torcer. Luego, el tipo del ministerio amplió su sonrisa falsa y extendió hacia ella dos legajos, con las cejas enarcadas.

─Olivia y Thomas Willams ─explicó de corrido mientras Mar observaba los folios por encima. ─Fueron traídos aquí por su vecina. Cuando estén curados, nos los llevaremos.

─¿Disculpe?

─La mujer los denunció ─la inflexión en su voz daba cuenta de su poca predisposición a ofrecer más detalles. ─Al parecer, los niños vivían solos en el apartamento de al lado.

─¿Qué? ─espetó ella, descolocada. ─Viven con su abuela.

─Vivían ─puntualizó el empleado, irónico. ─Nada que el Ministerio no pueda resolver. ¿Podrá mantenerse en contacto conmigo? Me interesa saber cómo evolucionan para pasar el parte al área correspondiente.

Estaba cortando la conversación, tendiéndole una tarjeta con sus datos que Mar no tomó.

─¿Dónde van a enviarlos? ─soltó, apretando los legajos sin darse cuenta. Miller la observó un momento antes de responder.

─A un orfanato, supongo. Están buscándoles otros familiares, pero por lo que tengo entendido, su abuela era el único pariente que tenían.

─¿Qué pasó con ella?

─Falleció.

Mar no escuchó la parca despedida del tipo, se quedó un momento a solas en la sala, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

Para cuando regresó a su oficina ─no había querido deshacerse de los expedientes, los iba a revisar con tranquilidad en casa─, las voces que se escuchaban a través de la puerta cerrada le dieron otra pista de que aún no concluía su mañana.

─Sí sabes que no puedes dejar entrar aquí a todo el mundo, ¿verdad? ─masculló sin fuerza hacia Steve, a pesar de que estaba riendo a carcajadas de alguna tontería que le hubiese dicho James. Él no pareció darse por aludido, ni su ayudante, porque Steve se encogió de hombros y James sonrió con más ganas.

─¿Estás insinuando que no merezco trato especial? ─fingió horrorizarse, con la mano en el pecho. Mar resopló sin fuerza.

─No sé cuándo entenderán que esto no es un café ─refunfuñó, dejando en claro que el plural incluía a Sirius. Steve se rio disimuladamente.

─Entonces vamos a uno de verdad ─repuso James encogiéndose de hombros.

─No puedo salir de aquí.

─A la cafetería entonces. Regálame diez minutos.

Ella lo fulminó con los ojos entrecerrados, pero sabía que estaba derrotada de antemano por la expresión angelical de James que no disminuía su efecto con los años.

─Cinco ─concedió antes de dejar los expedientes de los niños en su escritorio y salir con su amigo. James se sabía el camino tan bien como Sirius.

─¿Te envía Lily? ─se resignó Mar, andando a su lado. Le fastidiaba que James fuese saludando a todos los que se cruzaba, como si fuese él mismo el que trabajase allí.

─No ─respondió sincero. ─Me contó lo que pasó ayer, pero vine por mi cuenta.

Se aseguró de llenarle la bandeja a su amiga, a pesar de la fea mirada que se ganó de su parte, antes de escoltarla galante hasta una de las mesitas del comedor del hospital.

─Deja ya el teatro ─lo regañó Mar, viendo cómo se zampaba un bollo de los varios que se había servido. ─Y dime a qué viniste.

─¿No puedo visitarte de vez en cuando?

─Solo lo haces cuando tienes algo para decir.

─Me ofendes ─la acusó James, exagerando la mueca. ─Cualquiera pensaría que...

─Ya pasaron tres de los cinco minutos ─avisó Mar, cortando con su hilo de pensamiento. A su pesar, James la había hecho sonreír.

─Siempre al punto ─comentó James, torciendo la sonrisa. Mar ahuecó los hombros al sentir el cariño detrás de esa frase. ─Vale, ya sabes que están preocupados.

─No tienen por qué.

─También yo lo estoy, pero eso da igual ─James no dejó de hablar a pesar del comentario de Mar. ─Solo quería saber cómo estabas. Sirius está un poco...

─Ya se cómo está él.

─Pero ahora nos importas tú.

Desvió la mirada para no sentir los ojos escrutadores de James sobre la piel, incómoda.

─¿No vas a pedirme que deje las píldoras? ─masculló de mala gana, escondiéndose detrás del flequillo.

─No ─la negativa sonó sincera. ─No si es lo que quieres ─aclaró, uniendo los dedos sobre la mesa ─Pero debes entenderlos. No es sencillo todo esto.

─¿Y crees que para mí sí?

─Por supuesto que no ─se apresuró a aclarar James. ─Eres la única que tiene el poder para continuar o detener todo esto, Mar. No voy a decir que no te entiendo, porque pensar mi vida sin los niños es casi peor que volver a tener veinte y estar cagado de miedo. Pero escúchame ─Mar no se apartó cuando James le tomó la mano para darle solo un apretón antes de dejarla ir. ─No todos lo ven así. Y, ante todo, queremos que dejes de sentirte así.

─¿Así cómo?

─Miserable.

No tuvo el valor de negarlo. James sonrió con tristeza antes de dar cuenta de lo que quedaba en su bandeja.

─¿Lo pensarás? ─pidió, casi con timidez. ─Puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras ─Mar asintió con la cabeza antes de que James se pusiera de pie. ─Y hazme el favor de comer algo fuera de vez en cuando, este desayuno es una mierda.

Consiguió arrancarle una risa floja antes de irse, con la bandeja limpia, como si no hubiese tenido nada en ella. Mar no había probado bocado.

Se escabulló enseguida, antes de que alguien quisiera unirse a su mesa vacía, con las pocas palabras de James rondando en la cabeza, junto a las del tipo del ministerio, las pastillas, los ojos enormes de Liv. Se encerró en el cuartito de archivos respirando profundamente, mareada.

Era una tontería seguir con el maldito tratamiento. Lo sabía. Todos lo sabían.

Pero era su última esperanza.

También era una tontería ese capricho de querer ser madre. También todos eran conscientes de eso, incluso ella misma en su fuero interno.

Sería pésima madre y Sirius sería un pésimo padre. No tenía la capacidad de demostrar el cariño que necesitaba un niño, apenas podía mantenerse de pie, tenía una infinidad de problemas en la cabeza sin solucionar. Su relación con Sirius era cualquier cosa menos estable, no tenía ningún ejemplo para sujetarse en caso de conseguirlo y no podía esperar demasiada ayuda por parte de él, que ya le había anticipado que era una idea de mierda.

Pero sí tenía un contrajemplo, porque Lily lo estaba haciendo de maravilla, y sí tenía en algún sitio la capacidad de demostrar el amor que sentía, Marilyn podía dar cuenta de ello.

¿Era tan ridícula como para arriesgar la poca cotidianeidad que había conseguido con Sirius después de años de convivencia y peleas? ¿De arriesgar su puesto, su trabajo, su salud?

Ya lo estaba haciendo, por supuesto.

Dando una última respiración, salió de allí y regresó a su oficina. Acomodó los papeles bajo la discreta mirada de Steve y dejó los folios de Liv y Tommy arriba de todo lo demás, junto a la tarjeta del tal Miller. Tomó su abrigo y, a último momento, casi como una premonición, sacó del bolsillo los medicamentos que tendría que haber tomado ─los últimos que le quedaban antes de abrir la nueva caja─ y los dejó sobre los expedientes antes de despedirse y tomar el camino a casa.

Era momento de enfrentar a Sirius.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _AHORA SÍ._

 _Primero que nada, y otra vez, FELIZ 2018._

 _Gracias por seguir ahí un año más, leyendo todas mis tonterías y locuras, espero que sigamos andando todos juntos este camino._

 _No sé si vale la pena explicar qué es esto, me tomé el atrevimiento de subir varios capítulos, además de para festejar el comienzo del año, para que quedara más o menos claro que sí, aunque se me fue por completo la cabeza, dentro de este mundo paralelo, las cosas tienen sentido._

 _Recuerden que aquí, nadie murió y, sobre todo, todos los protagonistas de_ **Guerra** _pudieron continuar con la vida que 1981 les arrebató en la versión canon. Así que me tomé la libertad de imaginar más allá de lo que podíamos, inventando la mayoría pero tratando de mantener la esencia de los libros, del fic y de los personajes en general. Estoy algo nerviosa porque les presento un proyecto que llevo varios meses pensando, que tiene una historia bastante estructurada y que seguiré subiendo a medida que me vaya dando el tiempo._

 _Espero ansiosa sus opiniones y comentarios, como siempre. No saben lo feliz que me hace tener otro año aquí, compartiendo todo lo que se me ocurre con ustedes._

 _Los quiero infinitamente._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	9. Quiebre

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un fic AU, que se desprende de los personajes de _«_ **Guerra** _»_. Es una continuación que sostiene todo lo que se narra en esa historia y supone que la Orden del Fénix ganó y nadie murió.

Esta es una historia de negación.

.

* * *

 ** _Paz_**

* * *

 _._

9\. Quiebre

 _m. Interrumpir la continuación de algo no material._

 _._

* * *

 **03 de Mayo de 1987**

—Sirius, vuelve aquí.

El aludido entró como una tromba, cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Para cuando Mar ingresó en el cuarto, él estaba inclinado sobre el armario, sacando con violencia todo lo que había en su interior.

—¿Pero qué mierda estás haciendo? —espetó, enojada, alcanzándolo de dos zancadas para tratar de quitarle la ropa que estaba tirando sin miramientos hacia la cama.

—Me marcho —Sirius se deshizo de su agarre con brusquedad, empujándola hacia atrás antes de seguir la faena. Estaba rabioso y era evidente que había olvidado la magia estallándole a borbotones en la sangre, necesitado de drenar la energía que iba a matarlo.

—No seas ridículo —masculló Mar, fulminándolo con la mirada. —¡Deja de ser idiota y detente!

—¡Deja tu de ser idiota, apártate! —volteó furioso para sacudirse la presión de ella, acabando por tumbarla sobre el colchón, brusco y sin medida. —Me voy. No puedo seguir aquí.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Mar, roja de furia. —¡Estamos hablando!

—No, tu estás hablando. Yo me voy a la mierda.

—Sirius, ¡deja de hacer el imbécil y mírame!

—No quiero —la respuesta tajante flotó un segundo sobre el espacio abierto entre ellos, adornado de un montón de ropa amontonada con descuido. Sirius estaba de espaldas, apretando la mandíbula y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no girarse.

—¿Por qué? —exigió ella, con la respiración agitada. Vio como Sirius se erguía y dejaba de rebuscar entre los cajones para respirar profundo, observando al techo.

—Porque estás llorando.

Mar inspiró de golpe.

—No es... —pero sus dedos se encontraron en un tris sobre su mejilla, revelando la humedad y la verdad detrás de las palabras de Sirius. Él volvió a inspirar antes de girarse más serio que nunca. Su mirada, por primera vez en años, inspiraba miedo en ella.

—Es cierto —sentenció, observándola de frente.

—¡Te digo que no es verdad!

—Marlenne, no me jodas —masculló Sirius empezando a desesperarse. —Eres una imbécil y te conozco mejor que tu misma, ¡es cierto y no intentes negarlo!

—¡No es lo que...!

—¡Quieres un jodido bebé, admítelo! —espetó, lanzando la chaqueta que todavía tenía en la mano. Mar se quedó inmóvil, respirando con dificultad. —Lo quieres, y no intentes negármelo porque no eres mentirosa. Solo eres tan estúpida que todavía no te diste cuenta —Sirius sonrió con ironía al ver que ella no tenía capacidad de emitir palabra. La amargura retrepó a su rostro, cínico. —Ni siquiera puedes seguir negándolo. Me voy.

—Estás siendo impulsivo, Sirius —replicó Mar en voz queda, taladrándolo con sus ojos acristalados. —Por favor, solo...

—¿Solo qué?

—Detente.

Se quedaron congelados por un instante, midiéndose como lo harían el resto de la eternidad. Los tendones de Sirius parecían a punto de estallar.

—No puedo —afirmó al fin, demasiado tenso. —No voy a quedarme.

—Sirius, solo espera un momento y...

—No voy a negártelo, Mar —masculló sonriendo como si estuviese masticando cristales. Los contornos que tenía frente suyo se desdibujaron para coser despacio la imagen de Mar esa misma mañana, en San Mungo.

La habitación había estado increíblemente tranquila, pues Remus y Peter se habían llevado a Harry —que estaba todavía un poco aturdido— y a Ellie, que no había dejado de llorar, para que James y Lily tuviesen un poco de paz. La pareja se había quedado dormida de inmediato, y para cuando Sirius había llegado, el silencio era total. Mar había hablado con sus conocidos del hospital, haciéndose enseguida del estado de la pelirroja y del nuevo retoño Potter antes de entrar.

La pequeña Alison había empezado a llorar al percibir movimiento. Sirius se había alarmado, esperando que Lily regresase en sí con esa absurda capacidad que tenía de sentir a sus hijos en menos de una fracción de segundo. Sin embargo, Mar había cogido al vuelo la mantita de la niña y la había sacado de su cuna para tomarla en brazos, calmándola de inmediato.

Él no estaba seguro si Mar lo había visto realmente. La mujer lidiaba con críos todos los días, por lo que tenía una maestría profesional para mecer al bebé, sin temor siquiera por tratarse de las primeras horas de vida. Pero esa vez era diferente.

Mar la acunaba muy despacio, atenta a los gestos de la niña. La mueca de Sirius se descompuso cuando percibió que ella estaba cantando, muy bajito, sin abrir los labios.

La imagen que tenía en frente era algo que no olvidaría en su vida.

La mecía con delicadeza infinita, tarareando con esa expresión quebrada que Sirius había conocido demasiadas veces. Y que seguía sin poder soportar. Le picaban las manos de las ganas de borrársela como fuera, a besos, a mordiscos, a súplicas.

Se había preguntado como un estúpido cómo podía ser que Ali volviese a dormir si estaba siendo bañada por las lágrimas de Mar.

—No voy a negártelo si es lo que quieres. Serás una madre excelente, estoy seguro — aseveró, dándose cuenta de que creía en sus palabras. —Serás feliz. Si es lo que... si es lo que quieres, pues vale. Me voy a la mierda.

Mar parpadeó, confundida, haciendo que el llanto que estaba conteniendo sin parpadear cayera de golpe contra su regazo.

—¿Eres imbécil? —inquirió, dos octavas más aguda. —¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué te vas?

Sirius se pasó la palma por el rostro, increíblemente frustrado.

—No puedo dártelo —soltó, sin remilgos. —No voy a hacerlo. No sé... No soy James, Mar. No puedo hacer eso. Soy un puto Black y eso es lo que hacemos. Cagarnos la vida entre nosotros —intentó volver a sonreír, lo que provocó nuevas lágrimas en el rostro de Mar. El pulso le empezó a temblar. —No tengo idea cómo ser padre ni ninguna de esas mierdas. Apenas puedo conmigo mismo. Y a veces contigo —ninguno festejó la gracia. —No puedo.

—No sé de qué... —Mar lucía aturdida, abrumada. No encontraba la manera de expresarse. —Vamos a hablarlo, ¿sí? Espera. Déjame explicarte, por favor.

—No hay mucho más qué hablar.

—Solo espera un momento y...

—Me voy.

Sirius recordó al fin la varita en su bolsillo y la sacó para hacer una amplia fluorita que lanzó la ropa que había sacado de manera descuidada sobre un bolso que estaba perdido dentro del armario. No le importaban una mierda sus pertenencias, pero no deseaba volver.

No estaba seguro si podía marcharse dos veces.

Ella lo observó hacer inmóvil, con los ojos demasiado abiertos. Sirius tomó sus cosas con una mano antes de volverse hacia ella, con una sonrisa amarga dibujada en el rostro.

—No me mires así —pidió, intentando imprimir un humor que no tenía. —Sobrevivimos demasiado, ¿no crees? Esto no es nada —no obtuvo respuesta por parte de Mar, y no se atrevió a volver a intercambiar una mirada. —Serás...

No terminó la frase. Se giró aprisa sin ver atrás, con las ganas de volver a besarla, de arrancarle la ropa con furia, de gritar por la injusticia de mierda que volvían a vivir una y otra vez, mareado por la necesidad de encerrar todo aquello de la misma manera que lo había hecho con su ropa.

Encadenó su rabia por última vez y se marchó a grandes zancadas.

Mar se quedó congelada sobre la cama, dándose cuenta de que estaba más sola que nunca. No escuchó el pestillo cuando Sirius se marchó, demasiado concentrada en comprender que, en esa ocasión, él tenía razón.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos! No es un milagro, de verdad estoy actualizando esta mierda. Finalmente cedí un poco a la presión popular por un poquito más de Paz y aquí les voy a traer una actualización masiva hasta el fin de semana ─creo─._

 _No es que tenga nada en contra de esta historia, que bueno, en verdad lo tengo, pero es que me pone nerviosa escribir tan sobre el aire. Tengo muchas cosas listas y pensadas para este AU pero en verdad nunca me siento a asegurarme que tenga coherencia y ya saben que yo repienso todo treinta veces antes de publicar. Así que espero que no tenga demasiada estupidez, a pesar de que lo revisé bastante antes de publicar._

 _En fin. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me recuerdan constantemente que Paz existe aunque yo mire para otro lado, porque por más que sea un dolor de cabeza, me gusta mucho escribirlo. ¡Nos leemos mañana! Los espero ansiosa en reviews._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	10. Comprensión

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un fic AU, que se desprende de los personajes de _«_ **Guerra** _»_. Es una continuación que sostiene todo lo que se narra en esa historia y supone que la Orden del Fénix ganó y nadie murió.

Esta es una historia de negación.

.

* * *

 ** _Paz_**

* * *

 _._

10\. Comprensión

 _f. Facultad, capacidad o inteligencia para entender o conocer las cosas._

 _._

* * *

 **12 de Mayo de 1987**

─No me toques los huevos, James ─fue toda la explicación que se dignó a dar Sirius antes de encerrarse en la vieja habitación que había sido siempre suya, a pesar de que había dejado de utilizarla con tanta frecuencia. Su amigo, boquiabierto, se había quedado con las palabras sobre la lengua, aturdido y pasmado de verlo con un bolso al hombro y la peor cara de mala hostia que había mostrado en años.

Lily, que había estado ocupándose de Ali ─con Ellie llorando detrás─, le había hecho una mueca de incomprensión.

─Déjalo estar un rato ─le había recomendado. ─Se le pasará.

James, preocupado, le había hecho caso a su mujer y se había llevado a la niña para que Lily pudiese alimentar a Ali. Ellie no estaba llevando bien la llegada de su hermanita, contra todo pronóstico. Era extraño, porque Harry debería haber sido el más celoso, pero el niño parecía demasiado aturdido por ver a una pequeña bola llorosa como para opinar. Ellie, en cambio, no dejaba de hacer berrinches y pedir la atención de su agotada madre, que hacía lo que podía para tener a todos sus hijos contentos.

Sin embargo, la presencia de Sirius flotaba en el aire.

Por la noche, luego de conseguir que Ellie se acostara ─no habían conseguido que lo hiciera en su cuna, y al final Harry le había terminado compartiendo de buena gana su cama─ y que Ali bebiese la última leche del día, Lily había torcido el gesto.

─¿Crees que...?

─Le iré a dejar algo de comer ─James le había leído el pensamiento, con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

─Mar no se ha comunicado ─murmuró la pelirroja, triste. ─No puedo creerlo. Hacía meses que no peleaban.

─Tal vez es otra cosa... ─intentó mentirse él, sin mucha convicción.

─Intenta hablar con él ─pidió Lily suspirando. ─Por favor.

James asintió, con un plato y una jarra de bebida flotando cerca de su cabeza. Besó la frente dormida de Ali y a su mujer antes de subir, presagiando tormenta.

Sirius no le abrió.

Escuchó como James intentaba razonar con él como cuando eran casi críos, y creían que podían sujetar el mundo entero solo con sus hombros. Lo oyó de lado en la cama, mirando hacia el infinito, sin importarle sus tripas rugiendo ni la humedad que empapaba la almohada.

Los años lo habían vuelto más imbécil.

Al final, James se había rendido y le había dejado la comida junto a la puerta ─como un perro, había ironizado sin gracia─ y se había marchado a descansar, el tiempo que Ali le permitiese abandonarse al sueño.

Su amigo se quedó allí por una semana entera. No salía, comía de a ratos, usaba el baño cuando oía que nadie se movía cerca de su habitación. No había siquiera recordado que debía ducharse, y le hubiese gustado tener más whisky, más tabaco, más mierda para poder fingir que nada le importaba. Dormía de a ratos, sin coherencia, sin regular el momento del día.

Había palabras que no olvidaba.

─Ella es así ─había dicho la madrugada luego del nacimiento de Ellie, hacía poco más de un año. ─Marlenne le va a cantar a cada puto crío que tengas, Lily, no le importa cuántos sean.

Le había parecido una buena broma, y así lo había festejado a pesar del coscorrón que había esquivado por parte de Lily. En ese momento no había entendido la mueca de Mar. Le había parecido que era la misma que ponía cada vez que decía algo fuera de lugar, como siempre.

No lo era.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía qué día era cuando escuchó el puño de Lily aporreando la puerta con fuerza.

─Sirius, o abres o la tumbo ─amenazó, con seriedad absoluta. Él intentó ignorarla, pero la pelirroja tenía sus maneras para hacerse entender. Al final, solo movió el brazo para apuntar la puerta y destrabarla, sin siquiera abandonar su posición sobre la cama, de espaldas.

Sintió como alguien suspiraba y luego pasos, antes de volver a cerrar.

─Hola.

De la impresión, Sirius casi se cae de la cama, enredado en las mantas deshechas. Dio un salto para intentar ponerse de pie, sin tiempo para ocultar su sorpresa.

─¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ─alcanzó a decir, parpadeando y pasándose la mano por el rostro para espabilar.

─Te ves terrible ─comentó Mar en un murmullo cerrado, a pesar de que no había despegado la mirada de la punta de sus zapatos. ─Deberías ventilar la habitación.

─¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ─repitió Sirius pasando por alto sus palabras. Buscó mantenerse sereno, pero la frustración y la furia ya empezaban a morderle los pies, amenazando con subir enroscándose a sus piernas.

─Me llamó Lily ─respondió la aludida, levantando al fin la barbilla. ─Quiero explicarte.

─No tienes nada que explicarme ─se ofuscó él, sintiéndose un idiota caprichoso. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el lecho, clavando los codos en las rodillas. No le ofreció asiento. ─Es mejor dejar todo así.

─No seas ridículo ─espetó Mar cruzándose de brazos. ─Quiero que me escuches.

─No tiene sentido que...

─Por una vez en la vida ─pidió ella, interrumpiéndolo con una firmeza que descolocó a Sirius. ─Cállate y déjame hablar a mí.

Se midieron en un silencio atroz, como lo hacían siempre. Fue él el que terminó cediendo porque supo leer que Marlenne no se iría de allí hasta que dijera lo que necesitaba sacarse del cuerpo.

─Vale.

Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, sintiendo cómo Mar hundía apenas el colchón a su lado.

─Hay algo que no te he dicho ─murmuró juntando nerviosa las manos sobre su regazo. Sirius estaba demasiado presionado y enfadado para responder así que solo aguardó. ─Hace un par de meses, yo...

─¿Qué?

─Busqué a esa medimaga, ¿recuerdas? ─se veía terriblemente incómoda. Triste. Sirius siguió odiándose por toda esa mierda y odiándola por haber cambiado de pronto las tornas en su relación sin siquiera avisarle. ─La que... tú sabes. La de esa navidad ─el gruñido de su interlocutor le dio a entender que estaba siguiéndola. ─Me recordaba.

─Nadie que te haya visto esa puta noche puede olvidarte, Marlenne ─espetó Sirius de mal modo, conteniendo un escalofrío con los puños crispados. ─No me jodas.

─El punto es... ─lo interrumpió ella hablando más fuerte para ahogarlo. ─Que le pedí que... Me hice unos estudios.

─¿De qué?

─Pues... de todo ─hizo una mueca. ─En especial de mí... de mi fertilidad.

─¿Eso qué mierda significa?

Mar se abrazó a sí misma, como lo hacía cuando era adolescente.

─Significa que no puedo tener hijos, Sirius ─susurró, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para poder respirar. ─Por más que lo quiera. No puedo. Estoy demasiado dañada.

Sirius la observó pasmado, con un revoltijo de sensaciones al borde de la explosión sobre la piel.

─No debería extrañarme ─siguió ella, con una sonrisa quebrada. ─Tú mismo lo viste esa vez. Y la regla... ─boqueó, sin saber cómo expresarse. ─Ya me ves. Es obvio que no podría. Ni siquiera termino de ser humana.

─No me jodas ─repitió Sirius, con la voz ronca. ─No me jodas, Mar.

La abrazó antes de que la primera lágrima cayera, porque no creía poder soportarla verla llorar una vez más. Había cubierto demasiado rápido la tolerancia que tenía a sentir su dolor y no poder hacer nada. Mar apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza sobrehumana antes de abandonarse desesperada a ese abrazo, sollozando con la espalda trémula.

─Yo no... Yo no quería... ─balbuceó, ahogada. ─No creí que tener la certeza iba a doler tanto.

Sintió la caricia de Sirius en su coronilla y permitió que sus barreras se quebraran, llorando como jamás lo había hecho.

Él la sostuvo hasta el final.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola otra vez! Ya llegamos a los diez, no puedo creerlo. Espero que no se cansen demasiado rápido de mí, porque todavía me quedan algunos capítulos más para subir a esta historia. Según mis cálculos, este fic no tendrá más de veinte capítulos así que ya hemos alcanzado la mitad, ¿qué les parece?_

 _Creo que me olvidé de comentar ayer, pero esto que estoy contando ahora pasa un poco antes de que Mar y Sirius se encuentren a los niños. Quería explicarles primero cómo llegaron a ese punto, y para eso, había que profundizar un poco más en la relación entre los dos desde que volvieron a vivir juntos hasta que Mar toma ciertas decisiones en su vida._

 _Espero que no sea demasiado embrollo de entender, quería tratar de hacer un fic lineal por una vez y obvio que no me salió._

 _Por cierto, hay grandes spoilers de Guerra aquí, sobre algo que todavía no pasó pero espero que suceda pronto. Es todo._

 _¡Los espero en reviews! Los quiero mucho._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	11. Incertidumbre

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un fic AU, que se desprende de los personajes de _«_ **Guerra** _»_. Es una continuación que sostiene todo lo que se narra en esa historia y supone que la Orden del Fénix ganó y nadie murió.

Esta es una historia de negación.

.

* * *

 ** _Paz_**

* * *

 _._

11\. Incertidumbre.

 _f. Inseguridad, duda, perplejidad._

 _._

* * *

 **25 de Julio de 1987**

Cuando Lily llegó solo escuchó risas infantiles provenientes del salón. Había tenido que salir de improviso porque se habían quedado sin leche y había olvidado apuntarlo en la pizarra, así que ni ella ni James habían comprado en la última visita al mercado. Había sido solo un momento, pero no escuchar también la voz de Sirius le había dado mala espina.

Al entrar, había tenido que esforzarse por ser seria y regañarlos, porque de cualquier forma la había inundado la ternura. Sirius estaba repantigado sobre la alfombra en su forma animal con los tres niños encaramados a su lomo. Harry intentaba explicarle a Ellie por qué era malo tirarle de los bigotes al perro mientras ella lo ignoraba e intentaba sacar a Ali del mejor sitio para ponerse ella y liderar la marcha. La más pequeña apenas podía sostenerse, por lo que Harry buscaba el equilibrio entre los chillidos, las risas, y asegurarse que Ali no resbalara ni tironeara de la cola de Sirius.

─¡Mami! ─habían exclamado los niños al verla, Ellie con esa media voz que todavía no daba forma al habla. La pelirroja había pescado a las más pequeñas en brazos mientras con magia dirigía las compras hacia la cocina y permitía que Harry se abrazase a su cintura.

─Te juro que si mis hijos se llenan de pulgas voy a echarte a patadas de aquí ─había resoplado ella cuando Sirius se transformó de nuevo en humano. Él no pareció inquieto.

─Tus hijos son muy malcriados ─espetó con una sonrisa descarada. ─Y a mí no me gusta soportar berrinches.

─¿Y por eso haces todo lo que te pide Ellie? ─le reclamó con una mueca luego de poner a las niñas en su sitio. Tenían un gran área del salón ocupado por los juguetes de los críos, James había levantado un pequeño perímetro para que pudiesen jugar sin problemas y sin demasiada supervisión adulta. ─Harry, ¿quieres ayudarme con las bolsas? ─le preguntó a su hijo, ignorando la mueca ofendida de Sirius.

─¡Sí!

Al niño, de casi siete años, le encantaba ordenar las latas en la encimera. Se pasaba horas sentadito con el ceño fruncido manejándolas con sus manos regordetas, poniéndolas perfectas. Era un juego relajado, al contrario de los que le gustaban a Ellie que siempre terminaban con Ali llorando.

Lily dejó al niño revolviendo entre los enlatados mientras guardaba el resto, observando de refilón como Sirius tomaba asiento cerca suyo.

─Hoy Mar tiene el primer control ─comentó, dándole la espalda, como si deseara fingir indiferencia. ─Vendrá a cenar luego.

─Bien por ella ─se limitó a responder la voz de su amigo, viendo a Harry.

Lily suspiró antes de voltearse.

─¿Podrías...?

─No ─hizo una mueca amarga. ─Si quieres puedo esfumarme.

─No seas injusto ─le reclamó la pelirroja en voz baja. ─Sabes que soy amiga de ambos. Los quiero a los dos. Son las personas más importantes para mí y para mis hijos. No es justo que no puedan...

─¿Verse? ─ironizó Sirius. ─No es eso. Claro que puedo verla. Ya no somos adolescentes.

─Entonces pruébalo ─insistió Lily, sin dejarlo terminar. ─Inténtalo, Sirius, por favor. ¿Que no ves...?

─¿Me estás hablando en serio? ─interrumpió él de mal modo. ─Lily, tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. No es un juego, ¿no te parece? Si consigue un maldito niño, no puedo intentar y dejarlo si sale mal. Nada bueno puede salir de esta mierda, es tiempo que Mar y tú lo entiendan de una jodida vez.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, severa.

─¿Qué se supone que hacías con los niños antes que llegara? ─preguntó de golpe, descolocándolo.

─Pues cuidándolos hasta que volvieras.

─Exacto ─Sirius no entendió el punto. ─Y lo haces bien. Siempre los has hecho bien. Harry te adora y no me hagas empezar por Ellie. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para...?

─No es lo mismo ─interrumpió él con brusquedad. ─Son tus hijos, no míos.

─¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

─Que yo solo los entretengo un rato. No sé nada de esas mierdas, ni cambiar pañales ni dar de comer... ¿acaso no lo ven?

─Mar puede enseñarte.

─Mar lo hará fantástico sola ─terció Sirius. ─No me jodan. No intenten meterme en el medio.

─Estás siendo ridículo ─suspiró la pelirroja, triste. ─Y ella lo está pasando mal sin ti.

─No puedo darle lo que quiere.

─Mar te necesita, tonto.

─¿Tú piensas que esto está siendo una puta diversión para mí? ─Sirius se había puesto de pie, enojado, captando la atención de Harry. Nunca lo veía furioso, con él solo había risas. ─No me jodas, Lily, yo lo estoy pasando tan mal como ella. Pero se ve que aquí soy la única maldita persona cuerda que sabe entender cuando algo no tiene futuro.

Se marchó a grandes zancadas antes de que Lily pudiese atinar a decir algo, dejándola atormentada y triste. Se preguntó qué pasaría esa noche, cuando volviesen a verse después de esos meses.

No podía ignorar la honda empatía que sentía por Mar. Amaba a James y no creía poder volver a imaginar su vida sin sus hijos. Si tan solo...

Tomó a Harry en brazos y le besó ambos carrillos, preguntándose si Sirius alguna vez terminaría por ceder.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola otra vez! ¿Ya se cansaron de mí? Espero que no._

 _Les cuento que estoy considerando seriamente seguir con estas actualizaciones diarias hasta terminar el fic. Como les había comentado ayer, esto no tendrá más de veinte capítulos ─o un poquito más, si me excedo─ y como en verdad ya tengo como cuatro o cinco capítulos más adelantados ya no falta demasiado, ¿eh?_

 _Lo cierto es que tengo TODO un mundo alternativo que empezó de esta locura que ya creció al menos tanto como Guerra. Tiene mucho menos drama ─mal por mí─ pero se me hace tan sencillo escribirlo que podría seguir aquí por siempre. A pesar de eso quiero mantener bajo control al menos esto y conseguir cerrar antes de que se vuelva un monstruo cometiempo como el fic principal._

 _¿Qué opinan? Si sigo aquí, debería retrasar Guerra un poquito más porque sinceramente apenas empecé el próximo capítulo. ¿Quieren ver el final de Paz conmigo?_

 _Me encantaría saber su opinión. También quisiera conocer qué piensan sobre todo lo que están viviendo Sirius y Mar, es una situación complicadísima en la que, según mi forma de ver las cosas, ninguno tiene la razón absoluta. Con un poco de suerte veremos muy pronto al final cómo se resuelve._

 _Es todo por hoy. ¡Los espero mañana!_

 _Los quiero mucho._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	12. Confrontación

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un fic AU, que se desprende de los personajes de _«_ **Guerra** _»_. Es una continuación que sostiene todo lo que se narra en esa historia y supone que la Orden del Fénix ganó y nadie murió.

Esta es una historia de negación.

.

* * *

 ** _Paz_**

* * *

 _._

12\. Confrontación.

 _f. Enfrentamiento entre dos o más personas._

 _._

* * *

 **25 de Julio de 1987**

James sabía que Sirius estaba nervioso así que lo había dejado fumar en el patio sin demasiadas pegas. La noche había caído enseguida, casi sin aviso, llenándole los pulmones de algo que lo asfixiaba más que el tabaco.

Había sopesado varias veces si lo mejor sería largarse por algunas horas, pedir asilo en lo de Remus y Peter. No iban a negarse, estaba seguro, pero había algo que lo había dejado clavado allí mismo, fumando como un idiota, sin atreverse a entrar de una maldita vez.

La carita de Harry se asomó por la puerta, sin sacar todo el cuerpo para no pillar frío.

─Dice mamá que ya va a servir la cena ─le sonrió con su voz ligeramente aflautada. ─Y si quieres entrar.

Sirius tiró la colilla y se giró hacia el niño.

─¿Quieres que entre? ─lo probó, buscando ignorar el fuerte latido que estaba estrellándose contra sus costillas.

─Sí ─la sonrisa de Harry se amplió más, mostrando las encías rosadas que tenía desde hacía un tiempo, revelando los dientes que ya se le habían caído. ─¿Puedes sentarte al lado mío? Si Ellie protesta podemos ponerla del otro lado ─se apresuró a proponer, adelantándose al posible berrinche de su hermanita.

─Vale ─era imposible decirle que no a esos niños. Le acarició la cabeza y Harry se rio, aunque estuviese despeinándolo, antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta para que no se colara el aire frío del exterior.

Dentro había mucho revuelo. Los chillidos de Ellie se confundían con los de Ali, ignorando las directivas de la pelirroja y las carcajadas de James. Sirius pensó que Mar todavía no había llegado cuando entró en el salón junto a Harry. El niño le tomó la mano sin darse cuenta, cuando la mirada de Mar se encontró con la suya.

─¡Tío Sirius! ─exclamó Ellie, encantada, dando saltos en su sillita y estirando los brazos para que le hiciera caso. ─¡Aquí, aquí!

─Hola ─alcanzó a decir Mar, escondiendo enseguida los ojos tras el flequillo. Tenía en brazos a Ali y sinceramente, Sirius no tenía idea cómo podía aguantar ese peso.

Se veía terrible.

Sirius se sintió de nuevo con veinte años. De pronto los niños no estaban, ni James ni Lily, y eran ellos dos discutiendo a gritos en Manchester, en Canterbury, mientras Mar se consumía frente a sus ojos.

En verdad no parecía haber vuelto a ese extremo, pero para la impresión de Sirius daba igual. Era como si todo lo que habían peleado ─cada tostada, cada bebida, cada maldito plato─ no hubiese servido de una mierda. Mar volvía a parecerse más a un cadáver que a una persona, y a Sirius se le revolvió el estómago de solo recordarlo.

La cena transcurrió como un borrón confuso, aderezado de las exigencias de Ellie con su media lengua y los comentarios de Harry y sus padres. Mar se estaba encargando de Ali para que James pudiese darle de comer a su otra hija. Harry presumía que ya había aprendido a hacerlo solo, aunque Sirius le había tenido que cortar la carne.

Mar se veía contenta a pesar de que parecía a punto de romperse. Sonreía apenas y dejaba que Ali la ensuciara con la papilla, más ocupada en llenarle el rostro de babas. A la niña parecía encantarle la atención especial que estaba dándole Mar, que no cesó hasta que terminó su plato y su leche.

Ella casi no había probado bocado.

Fue Lily la que, perceptiva como siempre, decidió que tenía suficiente con James para acostar a los niños.

─Yo quiero quedarme con tío Sirius ─había protestado Harry por lo bajo, haciendo un puchero. El aludido le había vuelto a revolver el cabello despeinado.

─Estaré aquí mañana, campeón.

Harry se lo había pensado un momento antes de aceptar. Saludaron a ambos ─Ellie se había aferrado a la pierna de Sirius como un mono, y Ali no parecía muy feliz de dejar ir a Mar─, y se marcharon con sus padres, dejándolos a solas.

El silencio fue espeso, a pesar del revuelo de los niños más arriba. Mar no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, clavada en el filo de la mesa.

─¿Cómo has estado?

A Sirius le sorprendió que fuese ella la que quisiera romper el hielo. Nunca lo había hecho cuando eran adolescentes e idiotas, y de cierta manera, agradeció haber dejado atrás la mierda infantil.

─Bien ─no pudo atajarse el comentario. ─Tú no pareces bien.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

─No es nada ─apretó los labios y se atrevió a espiarlo por encima del flequillo. ─¿Quieres saber?

─Sí.

─El tratamiento no parece querer ajustarse mucho a mi cuerpo ─musitó, triste. ─No podemos hacer que deje de perder peso ─el silencio elocuente de Sirius se tornó violento. ─Pero no es nada que no podamos solucionar, es cuestión de tiempo.

─Se suponía que esa mierda te ayudaría, no que iba a empeorar todo.

─Lo hace ─replicó Mar, ansiosa. ─Solo que... tiene algunos efectos secundarios.

─¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Marlenne? ─se rindió Sirius echándose hacia atrás. Lucía frustrado. ─No te entiendo.

Ella se puso a la defensiva.

─No necesito que me entiendas. Estoy haciendo esto porque quiero hacerlo.

─Un tratamiento de fertilidad no va a hacer que mañana quedes embarazada ─replicó el aludido, demasiado brusco. ─Creí que lo sabías. Es tu maldito trabajo.

─Ya sé ─respondió ella cruzándose de brazos. Enfadada. ─Pero es un comienzo.

─Entonces cuando puedas quedar embarazada, ¿vas a buscar a algún idiota que quiera hacerlo contigo? ─Sirius sonó cruel y se arrepintió al ver la mueca dolida de Mar.

─Todavía no llegué a ese punto ─fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. Él gruñó, frustrado.

─Te has vuelto loca.

─Déjame en paz.

─¿No te das cuenta que te estás cargando toda la mierda que habías conseguido estos años?

─¿Qué quieres decir? ─replicó Mar con brusquedad.

─Te ves como la mierda ─Sirius chasqueó la lengua. ─¿Qué sentido tiene esto si vuelves a consumirte así?

─No es tu problema ─cortó ella de mal modo. ─Mantente al margen, Sirius. Esa fue tu decisión, yo tomé la mía.

Él volvió a gruñir, ahogado en frustración, antes de que James y Lily volviesen a bajar casi pudiendo palpar la gruesa pared que se había instalado entre sus amigos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola!_

 _Les prometí actualización diaria y yo siempre ─o casi─ cumplo mi palabra. Así que aquí les traje la cena que quedó pendiente de ayer. No tengo mucho para decir al respecto, en verdad creo que Mar es una reina por afrontar las decisiones que está tomando, más aún considerando la época. Recuerden que todavía estamos hablando de una historia centrada en fines de los ochenta, así que aunque para nosotros nos parezca normal que una mujer decida empezar un tratamiento que la llevaría a ser madre y soltera, no siempre fue así._

 _Me da ternura la terquedad de Sirius, aunque también estoy de su lado y entiendo el punto. Quería contarles bien toda la discusión al respecto y cómo crecieron los dos para plantarse de esa manera y en qué punto estaban cuando en el 89 encuentren a los niños._

 _Creo que no me olvido nada. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, ¡cuéntenme que les parece, adelante!_

 _Los quiero, ya saben._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	13. Derrota

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un fic AU, que se desprende de los personajes de _«_ **Guerra** _»_. Es una continuación que sostiene todo lo que se narra en esa historia y supone que la Orden del Fénix ganó y nadie murió.

Esta es una historia de negación.

.

* * *

 ** _Paz_**

* * *

 _._

13\. Derrota.

 _f. Vencimiento, destrucción._

 _._

* * *

 **18 de Noviembre de 1987**

James no se esperaba esa visita cuando fue a abrir la puerta de casa. Tenía a Ali encasquetada en su cadera, se había quedado con la más pequeña mientras Lily salía con Harry y Ellie, necesitaban nuevos zapatos.

─¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ─exclamó al verla. La bebé corroboró sus palabras con una alegre pedorreta, bien abrazada al cuello de su padre.

─Lamento mucho haber venido sin avisar ─se disculpó Marilyn de inmediato, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a la niña. ─¿Esta es la pequeñita Ali? ─le hizo una mueca divertida, a la que la cría respondió emocionada, mostrando sus encías rosadas.

─La nueva adquisición de los Potter ─bromeó James antes de hacerle paso. ─Entra, anda. Te ves demasiado adulta, me haces sentir viejo.

Marilyn se echó a reír con él mientras cerraba, sin atreverse a pedirle cargar un momento a la niña por más que estuviese muriéndose de ganas. Trató de enfocarse en lo que había resuelto, pero James se le adelantó.

─Asumo que vienes a ver a Sirius, ¿verdad?

La joven asintió, contrita.

─Me parecía que había cosas que eran mejores hablarlas a la cara ─explicó, sin necesidad de entrar en detalles. James entendía a la perfección.

─Lily estuvo intentándolo desde que llegaron aquí ─le contó, mientras se aseguraba que Ali no le arrebatara de un manotazo sus anteojos. ─No puedo culparla por hacerlo, pero déjame decirte que también entiendo la posición de Sirius.

─Yo igual ─se apresuró a responder Marilyn, moviendo las manos. ─Solo quiero hablar con él.

─Por supuesto. Está arriba.

─Gracias ─le sonrió una última vez a la bebé antes de perderse escaleras arriba, escuchando divertida y enternecida cómo el hombre le preguntaba a la niña si quería su leche.

No tuvo que atreverse a tocar porque la puerta de la habitación de Sirius estaba abierta. Estaba tumbado de cualquier manera sobre la cama deshecha, hojeando una revista. Golpeó solo una vez con los nudillos para hacerse notar.

Si Sirius se sorprendió en verla, lo disimuló perfectamente. Se limitó a enarcar una ceja y dejar la revista a un lado antes de incorporarse a medias.

─Vaya, el estilo adulto no te pega, muñeca.

Marilyn lo desestimó con un gesto que no le quitó el rubor de las mejillas. Nunca había entendido cómo Sirius parecía no envejecer. Le costaba encontrar las diferencias del hombre que tenía frente suyo del casi adolescente que había conocido hacía demasiado tiempo atrás.

─A ti tampoco ─respondió, demasiado tarde para que fuese una buena broma. La carcajada de Sirius no tardó en resonar.

─A mí todo me queda bien ─le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la única silla que había en el cuarto. ─Aunque supongo que si estás aquí no es precisamente para hablar de mi aspecto.

─No ─la sonrisa resbaló del rostro de Marilyn, para revelar la verdadera preocupación que la había llevado hasta ahí. ─En verdad no.

─Nada de lo que digas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión ─le advirtió Sirius, perdiendo el tono afable. ─Solo te aviso por si no quieres perder el tiempo.

─No vengo a convencerte de nada ─se apresuró a explicar ella, agitando las manos. ─Creo que no tengo ningún derecho a meterme en su discusión, es un problema de ustedes.

─¿Entonces?

─Estoy muy preocupada por Mar ─confesó, hundida. ─Es... Tienes que verlo. Está... deshecha ─Sirius no dijo nada. ─No estoy segura haberla visto así alguna vez. Siempre admiré su fortaleza mental, sobre todo en los momentos más dolorosos, pero esta vez creo que realmente se ha quebrado. Ha vuelto a perder todo el peso que había ganado, se la pasa vomitando. Esta semana faltó tres veces al trabajo, tengo miedo que la suspendan... Se limita a acudir a consultas, está pensando en viajar a no sé dónde para hablar con un medimago, es como si estuviese desesperada y no pudiese ver nada más allá. Sirius, yo no sé cómo hacer para que entre en razón, por favor... necesito que me ayudes. Te lo suplico.

El largo silencio que le sucedió al ruego de Marilyn se estiró despacio, frágil, infinito, hasta romperse.

¿Alguna vez Sirius había podido negarse?

Terminó prometiéndole, evasivo, que iba a pensárselo cuando ya había tomado la decisión. No iba a poder volver a dormir si las palabras asustadas de Marilyn se deshacían en su cabeza, colmándolo de imágenes de mierda que prefería evitar.

Vencido, terminó acudiendo ─sin avisarle a nadie─ al apartamento que había compartido con Mar hasta hacía unos meses, del que todavía conservaba la llave. Era horario de trabajo y esperaba no encontrarla, necesitaba un tiempo para organizar sus ideas y pensar qué mierda estaba haciendo allí.

Nada había cambiado. No quería ser padre, no _sabía_ serlo, pero había algo que había aprendido, algo que Mar le había enseñado y que no tenía la menor idea cómo sacárselo del cuerpo.

Quererla.

Así que estaba allí como un estúpido con el corazón en la garganta, deseando verla y a la vez odiándose por ceder de esa manera. Entró como un huracán, dividido entre la rabia y la ansiedad, para encontrarse el sitio vacío y estertores ahogados provenientes de algún sitio.

Mar estaba de rodillas sobre el váter, desmadejada. Le chorreaba un hilillo de saliva, junto a un aroma ácido que flotaba en el aire. Sirius se apresuró a sujetarla.

─¡No me toques! ─chilló ella, espantada, antes siquiera de entender quién mierda era. Lo encontró, con los ojos hundidos, desorbitados, y Sirius pudo ver el instante en el que lo reconocía. ─No... me toques.

Él obedeció, con un eco lejano de dolor, apartándose bien. Le sujetó el cabello sobre la nuca para ayudarla sin contacto.

─¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?

─Creo... ─Mar cerró los ojos y tragó. Estaba ligeramente verde. ─Que ya escupí todo lo que tengo en el cuerpo.

─No creo que tuvieras demasiado.

Se estiró para pasarle una toalla para que pudiese asearse.

─¿Por qué mierda haces esto? ─soltó en cuanto pareció recobrar la compostura. ─Estás destruyéndote, ¿no lo ves?

─Te dije que el tratamiento no estaba siendo muy compatible ─explicó en voz muy baja. Parecía un poco ida. ─Ya va a arreglarse.

─Marlenne, no me vengas con esa mierda. Es obvio que no, llevas en esto meses y nada ha mejorado.

─¿Y qué quieres que haga? ─le preguntó desesperada, mirándolo a la cara. ─Es la única opción que tengo.

─Podrías darte por vencida y ver que todo es una jodida locura ─antes de que pudiese negarse, Sirius añadió ─Estás consiguiendo que Marilyn se muera de preocupación por ti. Y Lily y James, como si no tuvieran suficiente con todos sus críos. Y yo.

Mar se aferró a la pechera de su camisa, abrumada.

─Lo siento. Lo siento, no...

─Intenta ser sensata. Por una vez en tu vida, deja de...

─No puedo hacer esto sola ─gimió, herida. ─No puedo... Regresa, Sirius. Por favor.

─No voy a ser el padre de nadie, Mar, entiéndelo.

─No te lo estoy pidiendo ─se apresuró a aclarar, con la voz quebrada. ─Solo... solo que me acompañes.

─Si regreso aquí, las cosas van a cambiar ─amenazó, viendo la abertura por la que podría inmiscuirse. ─Voy a ir esa mierda de consultas. No voy a permitir que te destrocen de esta manera. Necesitas recuperar peso y yo ni siquiera soy un maldito medimago para saberlo.

Mar lo observó por un instante.

─De acuerdo ─exhaló, bajando los párpados.

─¿Puedo...? ─hizo un gesto con la mano, cerca de su piel. Sabía que para tocarla necesitaba primero su permiso, no deseaba despertar ninguna vieja alarma. Mar asintió despacio.

Le acunó la mejilla, reconociendo su derrota.

─Lo cierto es que, si no me lo pedías, iba a regresar de todos modos. No puedo... No puedo verte de esta manera, maldición ─Mar le besó la punta de los dedos. ─Y la casa de James es demasiado aburrida luego de que pase la novedad ─sonrió a pesar de que la broma no había colado. ─Te extrañaba. Lo lamento.

Por todo. Por no poder ser lo que ella necesitaba, por no poder darle lo que deseaba. Mar suspiró contra sus dedos y lo miró a los ojos.

─Yo también lo siento. Por todo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola!_

 _Lamento mucho haberme tardado un poquito más con esta, lo cierto es que estuve fuera todo el día y recién ahora pude hacerme un momento para publicar antes de irme a dormir._

 _Llegamos al final del pequeño "arco" explicativo de lo que ocurrió con el Blackinnon antes de que aparecieran los niños. Me gustaría aclarar bien el punto muerto en el que se encuentran, porque aunque ninguno cedió en sus intenciones ─Sirius sigue sin querer ser padre, nunca lo ocultó y tampoco trató de cambiar de parecer, y Mar permanece firme en su necesidad de ser madre─, han reconocido que de cualquier manera no pueden estar sin el otro._

 _Una vez más vemos que es una situación complicada y a largo plazo, inviable, porque es una pareja que no tiene los mismos objetivos, pero de momento deciden mantener ese punto muerto y seguir adelante. Consiguen avanzar así más de un año, pues Liv y Tommy aparecen en la vida de Mar en el 89._

 _Les cuento un poquito cómo seguiremos a partir de aquí. Tengo preparados unos capítulos sobre Dorcas y Benji, un poco atrás en el tiempo respecto a estos acontecimientos, para contar la vida que llevan mientras ocurría todo el drama Blackinnon. Luego de eso, regresaremos a los indiscutidos protagonistas para ver el desenlace, ¿qué les parece?_

 _Para los que andaban preguntando por Guerra, no se preocupen: pienso arrancar esta semana así que espero publicar el próximo capítulo a más tardar el próximo fin de semana, si todo sale bien. ¡No me lo olvidé!_

 _Y voy a callarme antes de seguir parloteando sin sentido. Como siempre, GRACIAS por todo el apoyo que le dan a esta pequeña locura. ¡Nos leemos mañana! _

_Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	14. Rutina

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un fic AU, que se desprende de los personajes de _«_ **Guerra** _»_. Es una continuación que sostiene todo lo que se narra en esa historia y supone que la Orden del Fénix ganó y nadie murió.

Esta es una historia de negación.

.

* * *

 ** _Paz_**

* * *

 _._

14\. Rutina.

 _f. Costumbre inveterada, hábito adquirido de hacer las cosas sin pensarlas._

 _._

* * *

 **22 de Julio de 1984**

Dorcas llevaba la vida perfecta que siempre había soñado. Una vez deshecha de los últimos vestigios de la guerra, se sacudió toda la mierda y no había vuelto a mirar atrás.

Su trabajo le fascinaba. Nadie allí recordaba verla con algo menos que admiración y temor, para los novatos era una heroína y para los que habían peleado con ella una igual. No había pena ni susurros por su andar un poco torcido, nadie se atrevía a contradecirla. Había tomado el puesto de Caradoc en el Ministerio cuando decidió al fin retirarse, y aunque se pasaba tres veces por semana para gritarle las cosas que hacían mal ─y ella se los devolvía, por supuesto, sus peleas se oían hasta tres pisos más arriba─, sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Todavía no había encontrado quién la igualara con la varita, y en ese momento, que veía todo con nuevos ojos ─ojos que habían visto la miseria más honda y que había vivido para contarlo─, se daba cuenta todas las cosas que se había perdido por maldecir a Dearborn mientras los estaba entrenando. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad, pero solo habían sido unos cuantos años.

Lo que más le había gustado era compartir con Alice, pero hacía ya un mes que se había dado la baja por maternidad.

Ese era otro ingrediente, inesperado, que le había terminado de colmar su existencia a fines prácticos perfectos. Descubrir el embarazo de su amiga en un contexto de calma y felicidad la había vuelto loca.

Creía que no existía nadie más emocionado que ella por la niña en camino ─se había confirmado hacía poco que sería una nena─, más incluso que los propios padres. Todas las tardes luego de su jornada corría a las tiendas más bonitas de Londres a comprar montones de cosas para llevarle a Alice, que la recibía con paciencia infinita y demasiado cariño en los ojos.

Claro que tampoco se olvidaba de Neville. El niño era extremadamente tímido, y solía esconderse un rato cuando llegaba hasta que se animaba a salir, alentado por el regalo que su tía le tendría aquel día, junto a los dulces escondidos que le obsequiaba a espaldas de su madre.

Todo era sencillamente increíble. Tenía el trabajo de sus sueños, sus amigos eran felices, ella tenía suficiente para desperdiciar en lo que le diese la gana.

Al final había cedido y se había mudado, dejando el pisito sucio que había comprado durante la guerra para vivir en un sitio más amplio, más luminoso. A ella en verdad no le agradaba tanto pero le gustaba tener espacio para cuando Al y Frank se pasaban, o cuando Sirius no sabía ya dónde poner su maldita moto.

El lugar era demasiado parecido a su compañero de piso, le costaba habituarse. Pero no podía quejarse por eso, todo se veía excelente.

Y tenía sexo. Montones de sexo.

Los tipos del Ministerio habían terminado por aburrirla. Creía haberse acostado con todos los hombres solteros ─y bastante de los que no lo eran─ que trabajaban en el edificio antes de haber cumplido allí cuatro años. A veces caía en algunos recurrentes, pero al final ganaba el hastío.

La niña en camino y el papeleo, junto con las cervezas que tomaba con Gideon los jueves y los fines de semana con sus amigos le consumían todo el tiempo que tenía.

Empezaban a cansarlas las citas ridículas.

Había algo más.

─Pídemelo ─ordenaba Benji jadeando, con las pupilas demasiado cerca, haciendo una presión férrea para sujetarle las muñecas por encima de la cabeza.

─No voy a pedirte una mierda ─había respondido ella delineándose los labios con la lengua. Benji había gruñido y la había empujado más, bañándole el ombligo con la humedad que desprendía su erección.

─Hasta que no me lo pidas no voy a hacer nada ─susurró contra su oído, respirando agitado. Ella no creía poder seguir de pie si él no la sujetaba, pero no era algo que pensara expresar.

─Pues te lo pierdes porque dicen que follo de puta madre ─le aseguró con desparpajo. ─Y si no fueras un maldito psicópata podrías dejarme que te coma la polla como te gusta, ¿sabes? Bien mojada... Primero despacio y después bien fuerte, hasta que me la trague hasta el... ─se cortó de raíz cuando Benji empujó de una vez la cadera para meterse dentro, sin molestarse en ahogar el gemido. Dorcas se había estremecido de placer al sentirlo, antes de blandir la sonrisa de la victoria.

─¿Ves? Te lo dije... ─jadeó cuando empezó a moverse. ─Al fin... empiezas... a ceder...

─No ─el rubio la había soltado y ella había dejado caer un grito de sorpresa, desbalanceada. Los dedos Benji se habían clavado enseguida en sus caderas, con cuidado de no presionar la vieja cicatriz. ─Vas a terminar pidiéndome que me detenga.

─Inténtalo.

Pero en cierta forma, no era eso lo que la hacía dormir por las noches tranquila, sin pesadillas pasadas de moda. Cuando llegaba a casa de un turno doble, con el cuerpo dolorido y la pierna un poco rígida, era meterse en la cama ya tibia lo que la hacía conciliar el sueño que necesitaba para volver a empezar al día siguiente.

No hablaba nunca con él en ese momento.

En verdad, no hacía falta.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola otra vez! Tal y como lo prometí, un primer vistazo a lo que es la rutina de Dorcas luego de la guerra. En el primer capítulo, el que dio inicio a esta locura ─y que paradójicamente no es parte de este fic sino de Ecos de Guerra, debería mudarlo aquí─, cuento un poquito cómo estaban viviendo Dor y Benji su normalidad._

 _Aquí la extiendo un poco, no demasiado en verdad. Es más bien una pequeña introducción, el plato fuerte llegará mañana y los próximos días. Estoy muy ansiosa ─y nerviosa, tengo que admitir─ con lo que tengo preparado, espero que de verdad les guste. Lo tuve en mi cabeza durante un buen tiempo ya y que vea la luz se me hace demasiado extraño a esta altura._

 _En fin. No tengo mucho más que añadir. Ojalá todo les esté cerrando y ya, ¡nos leemos en reviews! Voy a contestar ahora mismo que se me estuvieron acumulado, mil disculpas. El fin de semana estuve fuera y apenas me dio tiempo de actualizar._

 _Los quiero muchísimo, ya saben._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	15. Sorpresa

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un fic AU, que se desprende de los personajes de _«_ **Guerra** _»_. Es una continuación que sostiene todo lo que se narra en esa historia y supone que la Orden del Fénix ganó y nadie murió.

Esta es una historia de negación.

.

* * *

 ** _Paz_**

* * *

 _._

15\. Sorpresa

 _f. Cosa que da motivo para que alguien se sorprenda._

 _._

* * *

 **28 de Agosto de 1984**

Dorcas había tenido una semana de mierda y estaba más fastidiosa que nunca. Había discutido con Benji esa mañana porque el imbécil había decidido que era buena idea preparar huevos revueltos en el desayuno, por lo que ella se había despertado con ese nauseabundo aroma perforándole la nariz. Había bajado como un huracán, furiosa, porque no solo se había despertado sino que él había cocinado tan mal que el olor a quemado le estaban dando ganas de vomitar. Los gritos se habían interrumpido en ese momento, cuando había tenido que salir corriendo hasta el fregadero, asqueada.

—Solo cálmate —le había pedido Benji con esa irascible tranquilidad, sosteniéndola con un brazo por la cintura y apartándole el pelo con la otra. Dorcas no había vomitado más que un decepcionante hilo de saliva. —O te hará peor.

Desestabilizada, se había recostado un momento sobre él antes de volver a la carga.

—Me hará peor si sigues intentando cocinar mierda —espetó, sin demasiado efecto por la voz enronquecida.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—Pues no tu.

—¿Prefieres intentarlo tu? —replicó Benji enarcando una ceja. Su suficiencia obligó a la joven a deshacerse de su agarre, gesticulando ya repuesta.

—No, pero al menos no hago tantos desastres —masculló, efurruñada. Hizo un gesto de desestimación al desayuno servido y se volvió para regresar al cuarto.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A vestirme. Iremos a lo de Al, ¿o no?

—Come algo —la instó, mirándola fijamente. —Estás más delgada.

Dorcas gruñó.

No quería admitir que el rubio tuviese razón, pero era verdad. Se dejó caer en la silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, altanera y sin mediar palabra. Benji solo le sirvió café y le pasó unas tostadas, con el mismo gesto adusto de siempre.

No entendía cómo, pero podía sentir que su piel empezaba a adherirse a los huesos allí donde siempre había tenido sensuales redondeces. Era ridículo, porque siempre había comido demasiado para su contextura, y Al siempre se lo había echado en cara.

—Algún día engordarás como un sapo —solía decirle, para ocultar la envidia. Lo cierto era que Dorcas nunca había medido su ingesta calórica, y siempre estaba en forma. Sin embargo, en ese último tiempo aunque seguía comiendo con regularidad —a veces, incluso más que Benji—, parecía que su cuerpo no se hubiese dado por enterado. Lo que más le fastidiaba era que se le había reducido el pecho, y eso le hacía sentir como una niña insoportable.

Que lo era, pero no venía al caso. Benji no había comentado nada a pesar de que Dorcas solo se tomó el café y se marchó a vestirse, dejando intactos los platos del desayuno.

Desde que había nacido Amy, los dos pasaban sus días libres fuera de la oficina en la casa Longbottom. Alice se los había hecho notar, fastidiada porque sus hijos merecían

más atención que ellos, pero Dorcas le había sacado la lengua y le había dicho que tenía mucha razón.

Adoraba a esos niños y no podía perderse ni un minuto de todos sus balbuceos y estupideces. Como era de esperarse, Benji se llevaba demasiado bien con su ahijado,

Neville, que ya tenía cuatro años y era el vivo retrato de su madre. Dor la burlaba, porque el crío era más tímido aún que ella cuando la había conocido, y tenía miedo que algún día se le cayese la lengua por falta de uso.

—¿Es que alguna vez llora? —preguntaba desdeñosa, mientras sostenía a Amy en brazos. Al había tenido que enseñarle cómo mierda se sujetaba un recién nacido de la manera correcta, y una vez que había aprendido, adoraba sacarla de la cuna para hacerla revolotear por todos lados. Frank solía ponerse de los nervios con los movimientos bruscos de su amiga, pero intentaba no ser demasiado pesado.

Así que se habían marchado luego de la discusión, en silencio, para fingir que nada ocurría al llegar al hogar de sus amigos.

Frank había leído de inmediato el enfado en la joven, por lo que había sonreído y se había llevado a Benji a la sala, con Neville sobre el hombro, huyendo del peligro.

—Claro, y a mí me dejan indefensa —se había quejado Alice, con humor, en su sillón de siempre. Amy dormía sobre sus brazos, enredada en las mantitas ridículas que su madre se empeñaba en ponerle.

—La niña se va a asfixiar en rosa —dijo por todo saludo Dor, desplomándose frente suyo.

—No me digas que han vuelto a pelear —replicó Alice, haciendo caso omiso a la pulla y adivinando el claro trasfondo de la situación. Para ella era todo un misterio cómo habían conseguido que la casa donde vivían ambos se mantuviese en pie. Había creído, ilusa, que la convivencia iba a limar las asperezas de la relación pero había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Su amiga resopló.

—No entiendo por qué sigues sorprendiéndote.

—Vale, Dor, yo pensé que después de estos años viviendo juntos, habrían aprendido a...

—¿A qué?

—A dejar de ser así, tan... ¿intensos?

—Mira, que ustedes se hayan casado y hayan perdido la capacidad de...

—¿Pelear por cada mínima estupidez? —completó Alice sonriendo, con intención. Dorcas rodó los ojos.

—Iba a decir tener sexo salvaje.

—No quiero saberlo, gracias —se apresuró a desestimarlo la aludida, haciendo una exagerada mueca de asco. —A ver, déjame entender una cosa.

—No empieces otra vez, te lo suplico.

Alice fingió no haberla oído.

—Tienen sexo —enumeró sacando una mano por debajo de las mantas que sostenían a su niña. —Recurrente —el gruñido de Dorcas le dio la razón. —Y viven juntos —siguió contando con los dedos. —Y, dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con alguien que no fuese Ben?

—No pienso decírtelo —masculló su amiga, girando el rostro. Volvía a enfurruñarse, pero el ligero rubor delator le dio a entender perfectamente a Alice que era más tiempo del que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

En verdad, lo hacía solo para fastidiarla. Nunca iba a entender esa compleja relación que llevaban hacía ya varios años, cuando para ella era más que obvio que se amaban. Pero Dorcas no había querido dejar de ver a otras personas ─solo de manera sexual─ y Benji no había puesto reparos en ellos. Una vez, hacía tiempo, un poco borracha, Dor le había confesado que no entendía por qué el rubio no usaba su libertar para acostarse con alguien más que con ella. Pero de cierta manera, funcionaban.

Sonrió y prosiguió.

—Pero aún no definen qué mierda es lo que están haciendo ─completó, presionándola a propósito.

—Algunas no necesitamos casarnos, ¿sabes?

—No estoy diciendo eso —la contradijo Alice. —Solo que si...

—Ay, solo cállate —le pidió su amiga, desestimándola con un ademán brusco. —Dame a Amy.

—Ni lo sueñes —negó Al de inmediato, cubriendo la cabecita de la bebé con su palma. —Vas a despertarla.

—Agh, ¿y para qué mierda vine? —se lamentó la aludida haciendo un puchero exagerado. —Ben intentó matarme esta mañana con unos huevos y ahora tú me quitas mi alegría. ¿Cómo puedo seguir...?

—¿Qué Ben intentó qué? —la interrumpió Alice con los ojos muy abiertos, divertida.

Dorcas se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo que dije.

Alice suspiró y se atrevió a despuntar una sonrisa resignada.

—Bueno, tengo una noticia que no contribuirá a tu buen humor.

—¿Ahora qué? —ladró, reclinándose hacia atrás para poder cruzar los tobillos sobre el reposabrazos del sillón.

—Mar debe estar al caer.

—No me jodas.

—No lo hago —se excusó la joven. —Hace bastante que no ve a Amy y quiero hacerle algunas preguntas, así que como hoy tenía día de descanso en San Mungo...

—Espero al menos que venga con Sirius.

—Supongo —en realidad, Al no tenía idea. —Da igual. Dime qué se supone que fue tan terrible que hizo que Ben quisiera matarte —la instó, haciendo una mueca.

—¡Trató de envenenarme! —masculló, volviendo al otro tema. —Hizo unos huevos asquerosos, me despertó ese olor nauseabundo.

—Al menos está intentándolo —le señaló, en mudo reproche.

—Pues para eso que no lo haga. Casi vomito todo —explicó Dorcas con asco. —Y sigo perdiendo peso como una imbécil, es culpa de sus inútiles excursiones a la cocina. ¿Qué?

La expresión de Alice se había demudado. A cuentagotas, sintió cómo la información caía despacio sobre su cerebro y bañaba su espectro visual, uniendo algunos cabos que no querían juntarse.

—Oye Dor... —titubeó, mirándola fijo. —¿Y dices que tuviste náuseas esta mañana?

—Es lo que estoy intentando explicarte.

—Y perdiste peso.

—Sí, pero...

—¿Es la primera vez que te ocurre?

—¿Qué cosa? —Dorcas estaba un poco descolocada.

—Todo. O mareos.

—Pues ahora que lo dices... —torció el gesto, pensativa. Alice parecía a punto de estallar, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

—Repíteme cuánto tiempo hace que no te acuestas con otro que no sea Ben —pidió de golpe, interrumpiendo el curso de las reflexiones de su amiga.

—¿Otra vez eso? —farfulló, rodando los ojos con hastío. —Varios meses, ¿contenta? Más de los que debería.

—Oh, Merlín, esto será un desastre —murmuró Al, sin poder apartar la mirada de Dorcas.

—¿Ahora qué te pasa?

La aludida volvió a posar la palma sobre la carita dormida de Amy, tocándola apenas para cubrirla de lo que sabía que vendría.

—Tómatelo con calma, ¿sí? —pidió cautelosa, poniendo más nerviosa a Dorcas. La miró como si quisiera atravesarla —Dime cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste la regla.

—¿Por qué debería...? —su amiga se cortó en seco, incorporándose de inmediato, tiesa como un palo. La observó estupefacta por una fracción de segundo, la más larga del planeta. —Claro que no estoy embarazada, Alice, ¡¿qué mierda estás diciendo?!

Pero ella no se amilanó.

—Respóndeme.

—No tengo por qué... —trastabilló hacia atrás, horrorizada. —Tu estás mal. Quieres ver bebés en todos los putos lados, ¡estás demente!

—Solo creo que puede ser posible —se excusó, observando de reojo a su hija anonadada de que no se hubiese despertado con los alaridos de su tía.

—¡Claro que no estoy embaraz...! —volvió a frenar en seco, empezando a girar a uno y otro lado de la habitación. —¡NO, NO, NO ES CIERTO! MIERDA ALICE, POR QUÉ DICES ESAS COSAS.

—¿Porque tengo razón, tal vez? —respondió ella, tímida. De cierta forma le daba un poco de ternura, pero no podía hacerle caso omiso al desastre que se avecinaba. —Tranquilízate un poco, Dor, no es seg...

—No puedo... No puede ser, ¡¿vale?! NO —los brazos de Dorcas gesticulaban como locos, sin dejar de moverse. —¿Cómo...?

Los chillidos histéricos de la joven ahogaron los discretos llamados a la puerta, por lo que Alice solo se dio cuenta que Mar había entrado en la sala cuando se asomó precavida.

—¿CÓMO PUEDO ESTAR EMBARAZADA?

—¿Que tu qué?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Bueno, de verdad no tengo mucho más que decir. Cualquier consulta o grito o pataleo o fangirleo histérico me lo dejan en reviews, ¿sí?_

 _Mañana resolvemos esta situación con la segunda parte ─¿será cierto? ¿es una falsa alarma?─._

 _Los amo._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	16. Cambio

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un fic AU, que se desprende de los personajes de _«_ **Guerra** _»_. Es una continuación que sostiene todo lo que se narra en esa historia y supone que la Orden del Fénix ganó y nadie murió.

Esta es una historia de negación.

.

* * *

 ** _Paz_**

* * *

 _._

16\. Cambio

 _m. Mudanza, modificación, sustitución, intercambio._

 _._

* * *

 **15 de Septiembre de 1984**

─Dorcas, vamos a discutir esto.

─¡No tenemos una mierda que discutir! ─chilló ella, alterada. Todavía tenía manchurrones del llanto esparcidos por el rostro, se veía terrible. Había perdido muchísimo peso, los pómulos afilados sobresalían por encima del cabello revuelto. ─¡Déjame en paz!

Cerró de un portazo a pesar de que era la habitación que compartían, dejando a Benji fuera. El rubio había aprendido cuándo presionar y cuando dejar primero que las aguas se calmaran así que, frustrado, suspiró y se dejó caer en el comedor sin iluminar.

Nadie había salido inmune a la guerra. A Benji le costaba todavía ver la entrada de su casa, dormir sin saber dónde estaba Dorcas y escucharla llorar.

Sin embargo, él también estaba abrumado por la rapidez de los sucesos. No iba a mentirse a sí mismo, era un riesgo que siempre habían tenido. Pero nunca había considerado esa posibilidad.

Se sentía desorientado.

No necesitó ningún hechizo para abrir la puerta de Dorcas un cuarto de hora después porque no había cerrado por completo. Estaba llorando con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

─Dor...

Se veía espantosamente vulnerable. Benji cerró las manos en puños para que no le temblaran.

─Déjame... ─repitió ella ahogada.

─Hablemos, por favor ─pidió, haciéndose sitio para sentarse al filo del colchón. Ella gimió como una niña, sin querer enfrentarlo.

─No hay nada de qué hablar ─alcanzó a decir antes de enterrarse más, cortándose la respiración por algunos segundos.

─¿No crees que...?

─No.

Dorcas emergió aprisa, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas e ignorando el mareo que le provocó actuar tan rápido. Parecía una cría enfurruñada. Evitó la mirada del rubio con una mueca.

─No quiero que digas nada.

─Vale ─aceptó Benji de inmediato. Quería tocarla, pero sabía que Dorcas iba a rehuir su contacto. ─Solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas... lo que sea, estoy aquí.

─Preferiría que estuvieses lejos de mi maldito estómago, pero vale ─respondió ella de inmediato, buscando construir a toda velocidad sus barreras. ─Si no fuese por ti, no estaríamos en esta mierda.

─Haremos lo que quieras, Dor ─respondió Benji sin alterarse. Ella había vuelto a respirar agitada, como si no supiese qué hacer. ─Estaré aquí en todo momento.

─¡Te dije que no hablaras! ─chilló la aludida, en cambio, arrastrándose lejos. ─¡Es tu maldita culpa!

El rubio no cayó en su juego. Si Dorcas creyera sus palabras, no estaría llorando de esa manera desde la aquella mañana. La vio encogerse, abrazándose a las rodillas.

─Tu maldita culpa... ─hipó, obcecada. ─¿Cómo...? ¿¡Qué mierda se supone que tengo que hacer?! ¡Yo no sé nada de... de... eso!

─Déjame...

Dorcas no lo escuchaba.

─Esta puta mierda no puede ser verdad. ¿Cómo...? Yo no puedo hacer esto. ¡Dos! Dos... Maldición, ¡no sé qué...!

─Escúchame ─Benji se estiró para apresarla, obligarla a que lo mirase directamente a los ojos. Dorcas seguía llorando, histérica.

─¡NO QUIERO! ─se deshizo de su agarre como si quemara.

─Dorcas, por favor, intenta por una vez ser racional y...

─No quiero escucharte ─lo interrumpió ella, haciéndose una bola contra las almohadas, lo más lejos posible del rubio. ─Cállate.

─¿Por qué?

─Porque ya sé lo que vas a decirme ─le espetó, furiosa. ─Porque aunque digas esas mierdas, yo sé que quieres... quieres seguir con esta locura. No me obligues. No me hagas sentir culpable por no quererlo.

─Yo solo quiero lo que te haga feliz ─murmuró Benji con absoluta honestidad. ─Ya te lo he dicho una vez, ¿recuerdas? No me interesan los hijos en abstracto. Quiero lo que tú quieras. Si los quieres... ─sonrió apenas, triste. Dorcas se odió por no poder aguantar las lágrimas. ─Pues yo también.

─¿Y si te dijera que... que... quiero quitármelos? ─se atrevió a probarlo, a pesar de que sabía la maldita respuesta. La expresión de Benji no varió.

─Apoyaré cualquier decisión que tomes ─dijo sin dudar. ─Quiero que entiendas que estoy contigo en esto, Dor, ¿de acuerdo? Es culpa de los dos. Nos haremos cargo juntos.

─Te odio.

Volvió a enterrar el rostro para seguir llorando toda la mierda que llevaba dentro, todas las dudas y la incertidumbre. Esa vez, permitió que Benji le acariciara la cabeza, en silencio, hasta que al fin, se venció al sueño.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola otra vez! Sí, aunque parezca mentira, Dorcas sobrevivió._

 _De verdad quiero que sepan la pena inmensa que me dio arruinarle de esta manera su vida perfecta y feliz. Algunos dirán que es el karma que siempre cobra, pero no lo sé... Todo es demasiado complicado. En fin._

 _Como ya les había dicho ayer, tenía muchas ganas de contarles esta parte de la historia. Tal y como pueden ver, no fue una falsa alarma y ella realmente está embarazada. Ya sé que no es el espacio para discutir aquí, pero siendo que mañana en mi país va a decidirse sobre la despenalización del aborto, van a tener que aguantarse mi opinión y saber que para mí toda mujer tiene derecho a decidir sobre su cuerpo. Dorcas tiene total derecho a proseguir con su vida, solo necesita tomar una decisión: tenerlos o no._

 _Ambas son válidas porque es su cuerpo._

 _Y espero que algún día deje de ser una utopía que los hombres puedan comportarse como Benji en este caso._

 _Por otro lado me interesa recalcar muy fuertemente que necesitamos poner esta historia en perspectiva: estamos hablando de mediados de los ochenta. Lamentablemente la concientización sobre la protección sexual no estaba tan extendida y no era tan extraño encontrar esta clase de comportamientos. Me siento en la obligación de recalcar que NO sigan el ejemplo de Dorcas y Benji. Cuídense. Cuiden su cuerpo, protéjanse. No hablo solo de embarazos no deseados, sino de todo._

 _Sean libres y vivan su sexualidad como Dor, sin ataduras, sí, pero no pierdan la cabeza. Ellos NO son un buen ejemplo._

 _No iba a poder dormir si no lo dejaba bien claro._

 _Mañana les traigo el último pequeño capítulo de este mini-arco Dorji, ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo. Les mando un beso enorme y muy verde. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Quiero saber todo lo que opinan de esta historia._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	17. Culminación

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un fic AU, que se desprende de los personajes de _«_ **Guerra** _»_. Es una continuación que sostiene todo lo que se narra en esa historia y supone que la Orden del Fénix ganó y nadie murió.

Esta es una historia de negación.

.

* * *

 ** _Paz_**

* * *

 _._

17\. Culminación

 _f. Llegada de una cosa a su punto más elevado._

 _._

* * *

 **02 de Febrero de 1985**

─Esto es la mierda menos erótica que hice en mi vida ─refunfuñó Dorcas, a pesar de que le tomaba con fuerza la mano a Benji para poder ingresar en la ducha. ─En serio. No te soporto.

─Sujétate bien ─respondió el rubio, impasible, alerta en ver dónde estaba pisando. Ella resopló, de mal humor, y terminó de entrar, esquivando el chorro de agua caliente que ya llenaba el baño de vapor.

─No voy a morirme, idiota.

Benji no respondió. Arrastró el pequeño banquillo de plástico para que ella pudiese ubicarse de alguna manera cómoda para asearse.

Dorcas estaba enorme. No podía sentarse si no era con las rodillas bien separadas, la barriga prominente ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio mientras ella se inclinaba un poco hacia atrás, haciendo una mueca.

─Pásame el shampoo ─indicó la voz del rubio, a sus espaldas. Ella se revolvió para acomodarse bien el vientre y refunfuñó.

─Puedo hacer esta mierda sola, Benji ─espetó tomando el bote en sus manos. ─No estoy incapacitada.

─Lo sé perfectamente ─repuso él con serenidad. ─Me gusta hacerlo.

Por toda respuesta obtuvo una nueva ronda de resoplidos, a pesar de que permitió que el rubio esparciera el shampoo por su cabellera y lo frotara con ambas manos, con parsimonia.

Los últimos meses no habían sido fáciles.

Dorcas había pasado unos quince días llenos de estrés y remordimiento, chillando a gritos en contra del rubio y llorando con él por las noches, sin terminar de resolverlo. Él, tal y como lo había prometido, se había quedado a su lado en cada uno de sus arranques.

Dorcas le había prohibido comentar nada con Alice y Frank hasta que tomara una decisión. Conocía a su mejor amiga como la palma de su mano y no necesitaba precisamente sus inseguridades para añadirlas a las propias. Al era feliz con su familia de estampa, Dorcas ya lo sabía. No necesitaba más presión.

Al final, Benji se había comunicado en un aparte con Mar para pedirle asesoramiento. La chica le había explicado todo el procedimiento con su tono impersonal, sin muchos rodeos. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban del rubio, y creía que era la razón por la que tenía tanto éxito en San Mungo: Mar nunca juzgaba.

La noche en la que se habían cumplido quince días desde que se habían enterado del embarazo, Benji se había reunido con Dorcas en la cama para mostrarle la cita que ya había concertado con un medimago experto de la confianza de Mar para darle fin a la situación. Dorcas lo había mirado por largo rato, extrañamente seria. Parecía querer taladrarle la cabeza, para poder bucear en sus pensamientos ─esos que tantas veces le rehuían─ y encontrar la maldita entereza para resolver ese problema.

─No la quiero ─dijo al fin, tomando temblorosa el papel donde Benji había apuntado el nombre del tipo y la dirección.

─¿Qué?

Hizo un bollo y lo tiró lejos.

─Voy a odiarte cada maldito día del resto de mi vida ─sentenció con cuidado, variando su mirada al techo. ─Y voy a odiarte más cuando te des cuenta que no sé qué mierda hacer. Yo no sirvo para estas cosas.

─Dor...

─No me preguntes más, ¿de acuerdo? ─saltó ella, sin escucharlo. ─Porque voy a arrepentirme de seguir con esta maldita locura. Voy a odiarte y estos jodidos niños de mierda van a odiarme a mí porque van a tener a una inútil como madre. Y tú lo sabías desde antes y no hiciste nada por evitarlo.

Y lo había hecho. Dorcas lo había odiado cada vez que le arremetían las náuseas, o cuando, horrorizada, su piel empezó a estirarse para abombar su estómago. Le dolían los tobillos, tenía acceso de rabia, de hambre y lo peor de todo, la vieja herida en la cadera había vuelto a flamear, ansiosa de atención.

Había sido en casa de Alice ─ella y Frank se lo habían tomado sorpresivamente bien, la habían apoyado en todo y se habían tragado con paciencia cada uno de sus caprichos─ cuando un fogonazo de dolor la había dejado volteada en el piso, hiperventilando.

El resultado había sido de reposo absoluto el resto del embarazo. Mar le había dicho, en un aparte, a Benji que el cuerpo de Dorcas tal vez podría haber aguantado con un solo feto en su interior, pero el espacio que ocupaban los dos empezaba a pulsar en su movilidad. Aquella había sido la única vez que el rubio había sopesado la posibilidad de haber tomado la decisión incorrecta.

─Mientras se mantenga tranquila ─le había asegurado Mar, tranquilizándolo. ─No será riesgoso para ella. Pero tienes que asegurarte que se quede quieta.

Los meses encadenada a la cama habían sido terribles. Dorcas nunca había sido buena encerrada en casa y el eco de los meses que había pasado languideciendo en el viejo departamento, dividida entre el miedo y la necesidad de volver a pelear.

Benji había sido infinitamente paciente. Le había permitido insultarlo, lanzarle cosas, se había marchado cuando quería estar sola, la había acunado mientras lloraba. Había sido firme solo en una cosa: no podía moverse.

De esa manera, ya a mucho menos de un mes del esperado desenlace, la rutina del baño se había vuelto casi monótona.

Lo había rechazado al principio, pero ya llevaba tan enorme que era imposible hacerlo de otro modo. Además, el agua caliente le aliviaba los tobillos hinchados y le relajaba el tacto delicado de Benji sobre su cuero cabelludo, como en esa ocasión.

Dorcas ya no tenía ni fuerzas para pelear así que lo dejó hacer, enjabonándola por completo antes de pasarle luego el producto que usaba para mantener con brillo el cabello.

─¿Puedes levantarte?

Se había quedado semidormida, así que la pregunta la sobresaltó.

─Claro que sí ─rezongó, por inercia. ─Ya te dije que no estoy inválida.

De cualquier manera, aceptó ambas manos para incorporarse con su ayuda, antes de envolverse en una toalla mullida y salir despacio de la ducha inundada de vapor.

─Haré la cena luego de que te acuestes, ¿vale? ─iba diciendo Benji, frotándole el cuerpo para secarla sin que alcanzara a tomar frío. ─Podemos comer en la cama, ya es tarde. No tiene sentido que te instales en el salón.

─Benji.

─Creo que aún queda un poco de helado si lo quieres después.

─Ben...

El aludido levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella. Estaba pálida.

─Creo... ─tragó saliva, apretándole tan fuerte los brazos que enseguida perdió la sensibilidad. ─Creo que he roto agua.

Se veía aterrada.

─Ben, ayúdame ─suplicó, desesperada. El rubio asintió una vez, sin dejarla caer.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola!_

 _Quisiera pedir disculpas por no actualizar este capítulo ayer. Como habrán sabido, fue un día triste para el feminismo no solo en Argentina sino en todo el mundo. No estaba de ánimo y me pareció casi grosero mostrar cómo en esta ficción una mujer puede tomar su decisión contemplando todas las posibilidades cuando es una realidad que todavía se le niega a miles en mi país._

 _Pasado un poco el duelo y con energía para retomar la lucha, les traigo el final del pequeño arco dedicado al Dorji. Con esto además finalizo la locura de capítulos por día, no porque no quiera seguirlo ─todavía tengo algunos capítulos listos esperando para ser publicados─, sino porque necesito una breve pausa para dedicarme a Guerra._

 _Si todo sale bien, el fin de semana estarán teniendo noticias mías en el otro fic, y el plan a partir de entonces._

 _A Paz no le queda demasiado. Seguramente me exceda un poco de los veinte capítulos iniciales, pero supongo que no sobrepasará los veinticinco. ¡Ojalá les siga gustando como hasta ahora! Espero ansiosa sus comentarios._

 _Les mando un beso eterno._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


End file.
